Silver Stream
by Soullessheart1265
Summary: DISCLAIMER: This is 100% AU. Ruby, a Siberian tundra wolf Faunus falls in love with the heiress to the Schnee dust company just like in every fan fic. Darkness leads over the group though as a new contender comes to the fore front. This new player is so strong even cinder fears him. How will the RWBY girls survive and safely cultivate relationships? Find out in this fic.
1. The start of something

**A/N:** _Hey people please bear with me as this is my first fic ever. If I make mistakes I have no problem with criticism harsh or otherwise. In fact I welcome harsh reviews. If you choose to review that is._ _ **I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum.**_ _I purposely left this as a cliff hanger because if I get enough reviews I may continue the series. But it all depends on you. Please enjoy and review if you wish._

 **POV: Ruby.**

" _Business as usual I suppose_ " watching the girl in front of me run the track. " _Why do I like her so much_?" I ask myself.

Hello, my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose. The girl I am referring to is my partner, Weiss. She recently took up track as a pastime but personally (not to brag) I'll always be faster than her. Right now she is training for the big meet. She has gotten faster. When she first started she had a lap time of 45 sec's. Which with the size of our track is really slow. But now she has the second highest time in all of the school. 20 sec's.

Now if I didn't have the fastest time in all of the school I would help her take first. The reason she can't beat my time is simply because of my semblance… I like to call it flash point step. Basically I run with a super speed most people can't accomplish in a car. That is why I'm not on the team. It's unfair. "Come on Weiss only two more laps." I call to her.

As if I didn't have enough to look at she shoots me a weird smile. "Come run with me Ruby." She says. "Bet I'll win." She looks at me. It gives me a moment to look at the outfit she is wearing. She has a pair of running shorts that stop just above the knee that are a deep black (which definitely contrasts to her porcelain like skin), and a white v-neck tee shirt that shows (much to my disappointment) none of her chest. Her hair is usually in one single side ponytail but today (and any time she is running) it is in a bun on top of her head.

Something that should be said is that from about day one that I met Weiss I have had a major crush on her. An I mean MAJOR crush on her. And the only time that I was gonna ask her if she liked me the same way, my irritating sister Yang bust up my confidence by telling me that she thinks Weiss might be into Neptune. What's really funny is that even though his name is Neptune the weirdo is AFRAID of water.

"Ruby… Ruuuubyyy… RUBY!" Weiss shouts in my ear. I look up at her. Are you gonna run with me or not you dolt?" She asks.

"Yeah I'm coming" I stand up and brush my backside off. I'm not exactly in running material but, why not? If it'll humor Weiss than what harm can it have? By not in running material I mean that I'm in jeans and a black crew neck shirt with a dog's face on it. Above the face is the word Zwei. That's my dog's name and picture.

"But let's set this straight right now. I'm not running faster than you this time."

"But why not?" Weiss asks, kind of deflated sounding. She likes to me run and often want to me use my semblance. "You know that is what I like most about you being here with me." She begins to put on her pouting face. She knows I can't usually resist her pout . But today I am extra tired.

"Weiss, not to be rude but I am extra tired today so just let me enjoy a slight run with you. I don't have it in me to burst today." (Burst is what I call my semblance). I look at her and the moment she opens her mouth to argue I give her one of my rarely used serious looks. She looks down, defeated.

" Ok you win let's go." Weiss says. Shrugging it off she starts to walk towards the track. I'm following close behind when she suddenly stops, turns abruptly around and throws her arms around me. "Thank you so much Ruby." She says still not letting go of me.

"For what Weiss?" I ask her hill I'm slowly starting to blush thanks to still continuing embrace. I grab at her shoulders and push her out and hold her at arm's length. "What reason could you possibly have to thank me for?"

She looks at me and starts to blush. "For being my number one best friend. I hope we can be friends for a long time. Even though you usually are an annoying, hyperactive, childish dolt that is also a kind, caring, and compassionate leader and friend. And I… Well… I'm glad that I met you Ruby 'crater face' rose."

What she says leaves me dumbstruck yet awestruck all at the same time. I don't know wether to kiss her or start to cry as I slowly realize that I just had the hardest friend-zoning ever. "You know Weiss I've changed my mind, I'll burst for you."

"Really? You will? Thank you so much Ruby. You have no idea how much this means to me." She begins to smile so bright that I can't help but smile despite my completely crushed heart. "I'll sit here so I can watch." That's when she takes out her scroll.

"So can I go now or are you gonna video tape this." I ask. When she holds up her scroll in answer I sigh " _Damn I hate it when she does it this way. If she wanted to record me bursting I wouldn't have done it_." "Got your camera ready?" I ask.

"Not yet!" She shouts to me. And looks down at her scroll.

"Well hurry up dammit. I'm tired." That's when she holds up her scroll. "Ready?" I ask. She nods. I take a simple runner's stance and look down at the track ahead of me. I feel the all too familiar tingling in my legs as I get ready to run. The only side affect of my semblance is that it leaves a trail of rose petals wherever I run. And my legs hurt like hell. That's when I feel the wind rush by. The reason I hold the record at school still I cause even though I just ran two laps it's only been 7 sec's. (Just in case you don't know sec's stands for seconds.) I turn to look at Weiss. "You satisfied?" I ask in minor annoyance.

She's still has her jaw dropped. But she closes it and shakes her head. "Wow Ruby that was awesome! Do one more lap. Please." She asks sounding amazed.

I don't exactly want to. "Weiss, I'm sorry but no. My legs hurt like hell, I can't run in this get up, and frankly I'm tired of the shit from today and need to sleep. But," I burst to stand in front of her. "If you want you can experience it firsthand. All you have to do is climb on my back. We'll be back at the dorm in moments." That's when I begin to blush.

"Are you sure? I mean, can you even do that? Won't it slow you down?" She asks. Her face is riddled with concern. Her ice blue eyes betraying her excitement at the new experience. "But, despite my concern, if you would like I would be more than happy to try." She smiles and looks away.

I turn around, "Ok then. Hop on." I crouch down so she can climb onto my back. "Hold on tight. Cause… Here… We… GO!" With a small yelp from Weiss I rush forward. Within a matter of seconds or reach the door to our dorm. The five minute walk only took about 45 seconds for me to run. When we get there I set Weiss down on the ground and turn to face her. "How do you feel? You okay? I promise you have seen no ghosts."

"I'm fine Ruby." She says exasperated. "I just thought you were going to run into something. How did you get so good at it?" She asks admiring my semblance.

"Weiss, it's my semblance. Of course I'm going to be good at it." I look at her. She looks at the floor. "What's wrong Weiss? You never look like this. Did I spook you that bad? Even Yang didn't get that scared of it."

She looks at me with genuine fear. "It's not that Ruby. I have an important question to ask you, but I'm afraid of how you and your sister, especially your sister, will react. Yang might kill me." She says in a strained tone.

"If you're that worried about it you should tell me anyway. You said it yourself, I'm you're best friend and I always will be. So ask away." She looks at me with a hurt expression. "Oh no. What did I do."

"Never mind Ruby. You just answered me. Let's just go inside." She fishes out her scroll, and puts it up to the doors lock. The door clicks and Weiss goes inside. "Dammit! what did I do wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay. So I never planned on doing any more of this story but I have two reasons for continuing. One, I left you guys on a clifhanger, and even though I am an asshole I won't be that much of a jerk. Two, I got some positive feedback so I decided to keep going. So here you go, chapter two. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. I would like that.**

 **Pov Weiss.**

"Great. She shut me down. Can someone say friendzone?" I sigh as I walk towards the track two days after the hard let down from Ruby. You said it yourself. I'm your best friend, and always will be.

"Maybe some running will help me clear my head." I sigh again. I enter the oval shape dirt ring known as the school track. I look around hoping to see Ruby, but am left in bitter disappointment as she is no-where to be seen. "Oh right she is asleep" I close my ice colored eyes and take a deep breath. Once I open my eyes I walk towards the track. Normally I would run 12 laps by myself and then Ruby and I would run 4 together. But no Ruby so I guess I'll be doing 16 by myself. A tear almost comes to my eye when I take a moment to breath. "Wait a damn minute. I am WEISS, FUCKING, SCHNEE. This should not bother me at all." I take one more moment and prepare myself in a runners stance.

If you have never seen one a basic running stance is to put both your hands lightly to the ground while still resting all of your weight on the balls of your feet, heels in the air, back arched, and ready to straighten out as you start to run. Which is exactly what I start to do. In about 29.5 minutes I finish all of my laps. The big meet is tomorrow. I hope Ruby will come. She and I have talked less since two days ago. And it is blatantly obvious something is wrong, according to Yang anyway. I need some time to decide what to do then maybe I'll know how to talk to her again.

It only takes two minutes to reach the dorms and I'm too lazy to grab my scroll so I just knock. An angry Ruby opens the door. "There you are!" she shouts, staring angrily at me. She looks up and down, scanning me, then gets even angrier. "And you went to the track without me! That's a jerk move Weiss. Why did you let me sleep through the practice? I like being there."

"Ruby. The reason I did not take you was because I didn't think you would want to go with me. You seemed in happy with me. So I thought I'd let you stay asleep here. I'm sorry." I state simply. "So I guess that means you will come to my meet tomorrow?" I ask with a small trace of hope In my voice.

"Why wouldn't I? I am your best friend aren't I?" She looks at me smiling. "So that is a yes. I promise. But right now I have to go. I've got someone to see." She tries to slip out but I put my arm in the way.

"Dressed like this?" I ask in disbelief. She is wearing the pajama pants she always wears. They are pink with hearts all over them. And a simple black tee shirt that has a flaming pink heart on the front. And her hair is everywhere. I raise an eyebrow and look at her. "Really?"

"What? I doubt he will care at all what I look like. And frankly I don't care." She glares at me with a look of slight disdain. Then surprise as she realized she said too much.

"Oo and who might this be?" I ask good naturedly. She just looks at me and pushes past. Effectively ending the conversation. I try to walk in the door bet stop short as I see that Ruby closed it behind her. "She's gonna go see a guy?! Why?!" I think as I begrudgingly drag my scroll out to open the door. Once the door clicks I am immediately blindsided by a question from yang.

"So what was that?" The blonde brute under her blanket asked. "It sounded pretty heated. Right Blake?" She asks both me and Blake.

"Even though I would like to agree I wish for you to leave me out of this." Blake's voice sounds out. The girl in black on the lower bunk that never takes her bow off puts her book even closer to her face. "That is all I have to say."

"Oh come on Blake." Yang says. "You never have my back anymore." Yang then begins to grumble to herself and rolls over. Completely forgetting about me. I sigh and go to my bed underneath Ruby's treacherous hanging bunk That could fall and kill me at any moment. I lay down and face the wall and listen intently for Blake to fall asleep. "Wonder what guy Ruby is with? Ah, it doesn't matter. I may have a crush but she kinda made it clear she doesn't feel the same. I mean why would she? All I've ever done is scold, nag, and pick her apart. I'm surprised she is still my friend." The moment I hear Blake fall asleep (she snores softly) I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I stuff a towel under the door and sat down on the toilet, and began to cry.

* *. *

I woke up at about 7:30 a.m. ready for the day. Or so I though. "So Weiss." Ruby begins. "Why were you in the bathroom for a full 3 hours after I got back?" When I left the bathroom last night Ruby had already come back.

" no reason Ruby. None at all." I begin to turn around only to have her suddenly and unexpectedly hug me. "Ruby. Please let go. I need to get ready for the meet." I say rather coldly. As I begin to struggle. After about two minutes she finally lets me go. "Ruby you dolt! I don't have time for this." She immediately looks down, turns around and jumps on her bed."Curse my cold nature." "Ruby I-"

"Just go already!" She says. The hurt she feels is definitely in her voice. She didn't even try to hide it. "I'll see you at the meet." She whispers.

Oh great. Now in addition to being cold towards everyone, I hurt the only person I actually have had feelings for. I thought I was going to tell her last night but she said something that made me change my mind. You said it yourself. I'm your best friend, and always will be. That's what she said. Now that I look back I should have asked her anyway. She might have surprised me. But first I need to talk to Yang. It's about 8 o'clock. I have 2 hours.

I go into the bathroom and grab my shorts, white tee for running, and Some underwear and a bra. "This is the only shot I have" I think. But Yang might just kill me. I'll see soon enough. I turn the shower on and step in. I personally like to take freezing cold showers. The water wakes me up and helps me think. Plus the cold is the more favorable of the two temperatures for me personally.

I step out of the shower, get my clothes on, and step out of the bathroom and look up onto Yang's bed only to see her still asleep. I reach up and shake her to try to wake her up. A hand immediately grabs mine and Yang turns to look at me. "Oh, it's only you. What do you want?" She asks quizzically.

"Yang. We need to talk. And like right now." I tell her, stressing the importance of it. She looks at me. "Please Yang. I don't have a lot of time before the meet. And I need to talk to you." She continues to look at me. Then jumps right out of bed and grabs clothes for a shower.

"We'll talk after my shower, okay?" She looks at me. When I don't immediately answer she just shrugs and goes into the bathroom. Seconds later the shower can be heard. I go and flop onto my bed. Ruby is still asleep and Blake is just staring at me. It's beginning to creep me out.

"Umm, Blake? Are you ok. You look kinda dumbfounded." I ask her.

"I am." She replies. "No one usually goes to Yang for anything. So it is surprising. That's all." She stands up and walks out of the room. "I hope this works."


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: RUBY ROSE.**

"I doubt he'll care what I look like. And frankly I don't care." I say looking down at my pink heart p.j's and black shirt that has a flaming heart just over my breast. I look up giving Weiss my best dirty look. But my face changes as I realize I've said too much. The clear look of surprise on Weiss face tells me that she didn't think I was serious. She says something I don't hear so I just look up at her and rush by. "I just hope Ren is there."

It takes me about five minutes to reach the near endless library. "Ren?" I ask into the nothingness of the library.

"Ruby I'm in the back." Ren calls in his usual calm and very passive voice. As I approach the black haired boy who has a single pink strand in it. He is wearing his usual dark green, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He also has his light tan pants. Typical Ren. "What is it that you needed Ruby?" He asks.

I sit across from him. "I need help with Weiss." I state simply. "I think she is mad at me and I don't know why. Just two days ago she, accidentally, gave me the hardest friendzoning ever by telling me that I'm her best friend. But then she starts to yell at me when I ask why she didn't wake me for he practice like she usually does. What did I do wrong?" I talk freely with Ren because I've always told him everything. He's my go to guy.

"Ruby I don't think it's as bad as you think it is." He lets out a sigh. "What did she say when you confronted her about it?" He asks me. He leans forward slightly to take in everything I'm about to say.

* *. *

"... And that's how it played out." I say after I finish re-telling all of earlier's run in with Weiss. "After that I came here. And here we are."

"So we are." He says with a chuckle. " Ruby, I think you have it all wrong." He says very non-chalantly. "And I can prove it."

"Really now?" I ask making the doubt in my voice very noticeable. "And how can you do that?"

He smiles and pulls out his scroll and begins to type something. When he looks up he starts to smile. "Well Ruby. We will know soon enough." He says. There's a loud bang at the front of the library and Nora rounds the corner. "Oh, hello Nora. Do you need something?"

"Yes I do!" She shouts. The anger shown clearly in her voice. Her angry turquoise eyes staring deeply and furiously into my silver ones. "I want Ren back!" She's wearing a white and pink V-neck T-shirt, which has a pink heart with a white thunderbolt on the chest, pink gym shorts with white stripes running down the sides, white knee high socks with pink stripes near the top, and a pair of pink converse-style shoes with white laces. Most of her usual outfit for the gym. She's just missing the pink wristbands and sweat-band. "Why do you keep taking him?! Do you love him or something? If you do I'm gonna kill you!" She reaches behind her where her war hammer, Magnhild.

"No Nora it's not like that at all. I needed someone I could tell things too and Ren offered so that's why I grab him every so often. Now if you don't mind he and I still need to talk. I don't want to sound rude but will you please go Nora?" I ask. That's when Ren's scroll decides to go off. "Please Nora?"

"Fine. But I don't want anything, and I mean anything, happening between you two. Got it!?" She looks at me with an anger you rarely see in Nora.

"Yes I promise." I look at her and smile. "Nothing will happen between Ren and I." With that she turns and glares at Ren until he promises two. With that said she leaves. But not without one final glare at me. "Got it. Ren is yours." "So why did you're scroll go of?" I ask Ren. My curiosity fully peaked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. I have another agreement like ours but with Weiss. I simply asked her a question and she answered me. All I can tell you is that you are wrong in the worst way." He looks at me and sees the disappointment on my face. He sighs and looks at me. "Look, just don't miss the meet. It'll mean a lot too her. Oh, she also has something planned for the end of the meet." He looks apologetically at me. "Ruby. I'm sorry for this."

"For what Ren?" I ask. The only thing he could think to apologize for is if he yells at me. But he hasn't… Oh no.

" **YOU CAN NOT MISS THE END OF THAT MEET!** Again I'm sorry Ruby. I do not like to yell but Weiss asked me to if I was with you. So, sorry." He looks at my surprised expression and sighs. "Well we've been here an hour so, if you don't mind I must go." He stands. "It was nice to see you Ruby."

"You too Ren. Let me know if you need someone to talk too." I tell him before he goes. I'm not ready to go back yet. "I'm bored though. Maybe I should read, I am in a library." I start to laugh hysterically at the thought that I just had. I'm gonna go run. Weiss won't be there and it's something I enjoy to do. Normally I would have no problem with Weiss being there except that she would want me to burst. And I don't want to. Not right now. "I hope she wins."

* *. *

I arrive at the track within ten minutes. (Even I can walk slow sometimes. The walk is usually eight minutes.) I stand on the top of the bleachers looking at the track as a student I haven't met before runs his fourth lap since I've been here. But it could be more, he was running when I got here. "He should be done soon." I take this chance to look at my silenced scroll to see that I have a message from yang.

 _Yang: Sis, you should come back soon. Ice queen locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out. She probably thought that I was asleep cause she looked at all the beds first_.

 _Me: no Yang. She can do watever. If she wants to disappear on us then fine. If you have to go, then go somewhere else. There's a girls room at the end of the hall, use that._

 _Yang: Ugh fine! But for the record, I blame you_.

When I look back down for the student running the track I am surprised to find that he left. As I stand up and begin my walk I start to think about how this run is gonna go. "First I should begin by lightly jogging 4 or 5 laps. Then I'll run about 10 or 11 then I'll turn in. It's not as much as usual but hey, it's midnight." I line up at the start. Normally I would drop into a runner's pose but I'm only jogging. I pull out my scroll and am about to start some music but it's almost dead so instead I decide to do it silently.

I start my jog with slow, evenly spaced steps that slowly become faster till I'm in a full blown jog. I start to breathe deeper to prevent lack of air, and begin to count seconds in my head. (I guess I'm as accurate as a stop watch? That's what yang says anyway.) The first lap takes 2 solid minutes. Just what you would expect of someone jogging lightly. The second and third laps only take 1 minute each, and the fourth and final lap takes 45 sec's. " _Good, now I can start my actual run. Maybe I'll break a sweat_." As I cross the line and start my next lap I pick up the pace and begin to run.

That's when I can actually think.

"Ok you win let's go." Weiss says. Shrugging it off she starts to walk towards the track. I'm following close behind when she suddenly stops, turns abruptly around and throws her arms around me. "Thank you so much Ruby." She says still not letting go of _me._

 _"For what Weiss?" I ask her hill I'm slowly starting to blush thanks to still continuing embrace. I grab at her shoulders and push her out and hold her at arm's length. "What reason could you possibly have to thank me for?"_

 _She looks at me and starts to blush. "For being my number one best friend. I hope we can be friends for a long time. Even though you usually are an annoying, hyperactive, childish dolt that is also a kind, caring, and compassionate leader and friend. And I… Well… I'm glad that I met you Ruby 'crater face' rose."_

That memory still stings. " _No matter what I do I'll always be the best friend_." I'm about one lap away from being don and. Only halfway there. " _That's it . I'm gonna burst. Someone else can cleanup the rose petals_." As I set my right foot down I push off of it extra and begin a series of super quick steps. Still maintaining a full stride. I come to a halt at the finish line.

That's when I look up and notice the boy from earlier. He's wearing a black pair of sweatpants and a black hoodie, he's holding a black coat over his shoulder. (Why a sweater and a jacket though?) That's the only color, black. "Nice running. I've never seen anyone go that fast. How do you do it?" He asks in a deep (yet surprisingly feminine) voice.

"It's my semblance. I call it bursting. I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name." I ask. He pulls his hood back and looks at me. His eyes are a dark blue, (like the color on those flat bottomed marbles) and he has black hair. "All that black and he's a white guy. It must upset him."

"No you didn't. I didn't give it. My name is not important." He turns to go. "Good run though." He says throwing one last glance over his shoulder. With that he jumps off of the bleachers and over the wall. " _He was weird. I suppose I should go back to the dorm now_." I'm tired.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so I'm just gonna put it out there that I am not dead. The reason I took so long on this chapter is because work won't relent and I have my life crashing in around me. I had to post this chapter eventually so I busted through the rest of this for you guys. So that being said, lets dive in.**

 **Pov: Yang Xiao Long.**

 _"Why?" I shout into the endless void of my dreamland where a twisted version of my sister Ruby stands over me with her scythe, Crescent Rose, in her hand. But there is something strange about it, it's white where the red should be and grey where the black should be. She raises it, smiling._

 _"Good bye,Yang. Rest well." My dreamed up incarnation of my sister says. "I hope you like the afterlife." The white and grey symbol of death swings menacingly at me. The only thing I notice is Ruby's hidden features are out._

* *. *

That's when something shakes me awake. I grab the person's hand and roll slightly to look at whoever it is. I see Weiss's hand in mine. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?" I ask her. Actually interested since I don't exist to her on a normal basis. She just looks at me with a look of determination that I may have seen before. But never this intense.

"We need to talk. And like right now." I can hear the importance in her voice. "Please Yang. I don't have a lot of time before the meet and I need to talk to you." "Wait one second. Did she just say she needed to talk to me? The only time she talks to me is when it concerns Ruby. And even then it's not good."

"We will talk after my shower okay." When she didn't respond I just shrugged and walk into the bathroom. I immediately begin to strip my clothes off of me. Most people, and I'm only guessing, start with their shirts, but I always save that for last. Because of DD sized problems. I strip the small shorts that I wear to bed off and my near see through yellow mesh underwear follow soon after. I grab the bottom hem of my yellow pajama shirt and lift it till I touch my under bust. I stretch the cloth out from my body and pull it over my breasts, barely. I only wear sports bras, which sucks for us DD sized ladies. Remove that fairly quickly and turn to the shower.

It has three knobs, the one on the left is the hot water while the right is the cold. The center one switches the direction from the shower to the bath tub. I turn the hot water all the way and leave the cold water off. Thanks to the way my aura works I've grown extremely used to the heat and can rarely tell if the water is hot.

I step into the spray of the shower and turn my bare back to it. I pick up the bar of soap and work it in my hands until I see a thin foam form. I soap up my body and hair and stand there for another little while to rinse the soap away. " _I wonder why that dream keeps coming too me. I don't want my sister to kill me. She might when I try to get her to tell ice-queen about her… special side._ "

With that I turn the water off and get ready for my confrontation with the frigid girl that is Weiss Schnee. I look about the bathroom before I realize that not only did I forget a towel, I forgot cloths. "Damnit." I walk to the door and knock three times. I hear someone approach the door and just hope that it's Blake. "Don't tell me you forgot again Yang." Blames voice sounds on the other side. "This is the last time. And I mean it." That's when the door slightly creaks open and an arm reaches in with my usual outfit.

"Thanks so much Blake. I owe you one."

"Damn right. Now I will be reading, when you get out, do not disturb me. Got it?" She says menacingly.

"No promises." I say as I take my clothes and towel from her and shut the door. Now to get these on and get to ice queen before she gets angry. Let's see, it's 8:30 right now. That only gives frosty an hour and a half to 'talk.' All she's probably gonna do is chew me out for no reason. Oh well.

* *. *

"Okay Weiss what do you want?" I ask the girl dressed in her running shorts and and simple white tee hair is in a tight bu. "The only time you ever talk to me it's about Ruby. And I always tell you that if Ruby is hiding something you want to know you have to ask her. So don't even think about asking-"

"Will you shut up a moment?" She sighs. "I only have an hour and I want to tell you what I have planned and take your threats so it can be over."

"Way to stand up Weiss. You have some small amount of my respect. Now tell me and let's get it over with." "My threats? I wonder.

"Yang, do you think I have a shot at winning this race?" She asks. "Everything I have planned hinges on it."

"In my honest opinion, I have no idea. I've seen you move but semblance use is prohibited. I've never actually seen you run before, so I can't actually judge that. But seeing the fire in your eyes, my intuition says that you will. That just depends on what hinges on it."

"Everything I'm about to do does. Yang, when I win the race and I'm on that pedestal, I plan on calling up and asking out Ruby."

My anger instantly flares. But my apprehension for the situation does as well. I have only one problem with Weiss and Ruby being together and it's not Weiss. "Weiss, listen very closely. I don't care if you and Ruby date. None at all, but you have to promise me one thing." " _And it's gonna be a tough one on you Schnee_."

"Anything for Ruby." She says with a determination that only came from her once before, and that was the time she beat me in a sparring match. "And I mean it."

"No matter what she tells you before the race you must only not let it distract you from the event, but you must be able to accept her for it. I promise you it'll be difficult. I'll tell you now that it is the sole thing that made her fight me tooth and nail when I stopped her from doing what you are about to do."

With that I quickly turn around. "And if you can't accept what she is gonna tell you then DO NOT ask her out. But don't shut her out either." And before she can say anything I walk away. I pull out my scroll and get ready to text Ruby but something, or should I say someone, catches my eye. I can't identify the guy but I get the strange impression that he was watching Weiss and I. "Can I help you dude?"

"If I were to ask then maybe, but it's your lucky day that I'm not. Not yet." He says. He's dressed in a black trench coat with a slight tint of cobalt swirled in. He has it zipped up so I can't get a clear look at the shirt he is wearing, but the pant he has are a shade of black that makes the Grimm look white. His messy and slightly spiked hair was also a black color. I can only describe his eyes as the deep blue that you would see in those flat bottomed marbles. He has two swords that share the same sheath attached to his back. The sheath has two different colors to it. Half is white and half is black. The black end has a white hilt sticking out of and the white end has a black hilt. He wears all this black but his skin is so white he looks like he could be a ghost. " _Who is this guy?_ "

"I didn't catch a name." I say. "It's always nice to know who is watching me."

"You know, your sister said that to me too. And you shall receive the same answer. My name is of no importance." He says. "And don't bother asking how I know. I won't tell you. Oh, I also know your sisters secret, but don't worry, I won't tell anyone, your business does not concern me." As he begins to leave he stops next to me and puts one oh his hands on my shoulder. The hand is so white it reminds me of the ghost like complexion his entire body has. "Oh and by the way, I'd like to spar you sometime, I could use a decent warm up." With that he simply disappears.

" _That was weird. I still need to text Ruby._ "

 _Me: hey rubes, if your gonna tell Weiss about your secret then it has to be before the race._

 _Ruby: yang, why do I need to tell her before the race? It's not that important to a friendship in the first place. And with the friendzoning I received the other day, I'd rather not,_

 _Me: Ruby you just have to trust me on this one. Weiss plans on doing something special but she has to know first. Might be a deal breaker for her._

 _Ruby: what do you mean?_

 _Me: just trust me okay?_

That's when I pocket my scroll and begin the trek to the dorm. But with so many questions on my mind I lose track of where I am and open the door to our room unconsciously.

When I walk in I see Ruby on Blake's bed, holding her scroll and the two of them are looking at something on the screen. They didn't seem to notice me. I clear my throat, "So what's up guys?" Ruby looks up at me and her eyes widen as she collapses her scroll and pockets it.

"Nothing, just looking at a video that Ren sent me. Nothing big." Ruby says, trying to cover something up.

"Oh really? Mind showing me? I'd like to be part of the loop."

"And so would I but it seems that I'm not the only one that is keeping secrets."

"I'll tell you any one secret for the one you and Blake are hiding. But it can't be about today. But you have to show me later. The race is in ten minutes and you still have to go tell Weiss something. Trust me on this one Ruby, weather you want to or not, now has to be the time Ruby."

"Fine." She steps off the bed. She wearing her black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak, with her usual black leggings. "But just so you know, if this friendship comes crashing down, I will not hesitate to disown you as my sister." With that she disappears. The door didn't open, but the window did.

"Well she's off." I state simply. And look over too Blake, there is something that happens inside me every time I'm alone with Blake that can be explained easily, my heart flutters. I know I've fallen for Blake but the other thing I know is that there is no way that the Faunus has fallen for me. We are complete opposites.

"So, plan on telling me this secret, or will I just have to tell you that I already know." Blake says.

"What do you mean you already know? How could you? Ruby has told no one, and I sure as hell didn't tell you."

"Yang, did you forget that I am a Faunus, with this particular secret Ruby came to me that day that you shut yourself away for the day." Looking back on that day, no matter how pissed at ruby I was, I should not have shut her out because now Blake knows. Great. "And before you say anything self damaging, you totally deserved a day too just if you remember, not only did you and your sister get into a fight that made even happy little Ruby absolutely furious, you burnt yourself out and got all frustrated. I thought you were gonna punch Weiss when she tried to break it up. It was funny."

"Thanks for reminding me that I am a first class ass hole." I glare at her. "I'm going to get ready to go to the track. I hope you don't miss Weiss' race, the ending is gonna be great. As long as Weiss doesn't get mad at Ruby. They have only known each other for a month so this should be fairly easy to get over."

" _Yeah right. Just treat her right ice queen_."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** ** _well, I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter for any of you who have been waiting. And Eldrick, dude thank you seriously. I always elaccept pm's reviews and the like both positive and negative. The reason this chapter took so long is because I have been very busy with work and the Air Force lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter... I have a... Interesting development. And it's time for the race! Also i am looking for a new title to the story. So if you have one pm me and il see what comes up. I'm also gonna change the description to the story soon... So without further delay the story._**

 **Pov: Weiss.**

"And if you can't accept what she is gonna tell you then DO NOT ask her out. But don't shut her out either." Then with that she turns and walks away from me. I sit in the chair behind me. I have about an hour before I have to be in place. All I knew was that I must win this race. _"But what if Ruby doesn't like me that way? I'd only ruin a good friendship. And what is this secret Ruby has to tell me? It has to be important or Yang would not have warned me."_ I had suspected that Ruby held some secret from me for a while now, I just couldn't get her to tell me.

If Yang was that worried about it then it must be something important. But what? I sat on the couch for an uncertain amount of time lost in these thoughts. I looked down to my scroll. "Oh shit. I have thirty minutes to get in place." My scroll vibrates with a message from Ruby at the same time.

 _Ruby: Weiss we need to talk before your race. Can you meet me at the track?_

 _Me: yes Ruby. I will._

 _Ruby: great thanks._

Great, I was hoping that Yang was lying to me. Now I have to hear the final secret that Ruby kept from me. I begin to tremble. I just can't seem to shake the feeling that comes with you being so close to asking out your first crush. I shut my eyes mentally prepping myself for what is about to happen. No matter what I am going to go through with this. I mean what is the worst that her secret could be, she was actually a master criminal? Yeah right.

* *. *

 _"Ok"_ I thought sighing inwardly. _"I only have ten minutes of the twenty I planned on. But where's Ruby?"_ My thought was interrupted by a gust of wind as Ruby used her semblance to come stand next to me.

"Hey Weiss." She says seriously. "Before you say anything, I want to tell you this. Otherwise I'm going to change my mind. Again." She says. Stressing the word again.

"You mean-" I try to say but Ruby cuts me off.

"I said no Weiss. Now, no matter what you hear or see you must first promise not think or treat my any different. Just nod if you understand." I nod. "Weiss, watch the top of my head as I say this." I look to the area she indicated. "Weiss, I'm a Siberian tundra wolf Faunus. The only reason that my ears are not white is because I dyed them to match my hair so I could hide them." As she says that the ears she keeps concealed in her hair pop up.

I was stunned. Not for the reason one may think. I may be a Schnee but I have no qualms with the Faunus. And apparently I fell in love with one. "Now I know you have questions but your race is in about three minutes and you need to stretch for at least one. No go on and win that race. I'll be cheering you on I promise." With that she speeds off using her semblance.

Well Yang, I accepted it. So now I have to win this race Ruby will be mine.

* *. *

 _"I must win. My future with Ruby depends on it."_ I look to the stand as I line up and see a smiling Ruby blushing from something Yang is saying to her. Her ears standing up. I look around at all of the other contenders and sign in near defeat. _"Look at them. The shortest of them still has three inches on me!"_ I look one final time at Ruby and see another thing that grabs my attention. My father. _"No no no nonononono! What the hell is e doing here. At least he's smiling. That can't mean it's all will just make my end game all the more difficult. But I don't care. As long as I have Ruby."_ With that thought in mind I lean down into my runners pose. That's when Dr Oobleks voice comes over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my great pleasure to welcome you to the third annual Vale county race!" He says in his ridiculously fast voice. "Racers from all over the kingdom have come to participate in this event. We have three students from beacon, three from signal and three from the lesser know Vale High. Without further ado, racers are you ready for your three lap's? On your mark, get set…" I tense all the muscles in my legs, " **GO**!" Ooblek shouts. At that sound I race forward. I'm a sprint runner and can easily sprint for all three lap's. I look to my left to see a boy in a black sweatshirt and sweatpants of the same color. "Ooh it looks like crowd favorite Weiss Schnee from Beacon is neck and neck with a new student Jonathan Cobalt." We are tied in first at the moment. It's weird as we are the shortest. I will NOT lose. With that thought I put all my muscle to work in overtime. One lap is gone already.

Halfway through the third lap he begins to overtake me. _"No. you cannot win"_ that's when I did something I thought my body was incapable of, I put even more strength that I didn't even know that I had into my legs and ran faster. I've never ran this fast.

"What's this? In a strange and sudden turn of events crowd favorite Weiss Schnee overtakes Jonathan!" The excited Ooblek shouts. "Weiss is now in the lead with but mere seconds left in the race. Who knew she could run so fast?!" I am nearing the finish line when something sweeps my ankles out from under me. _"Oh no. I'm gonna lose come on Weiss think!"_ "And Weiss Schnee is down! She tripped on her way to the finish line with no time left to get up she can only hope for second. Wait what's this, instead of standing she's crawling, yes crawling her way to the finish line. It is it enough. Jonathan is catching up and…" time slows around me as I see my hand and his foot reach the finish line at near the exact same time. But I was first. I know I was. "It would seem they got there at the same time. Give us one moment folks as we decide on who won." I stand up and look for my father in the crowd but he was nowhere to be seen. _"Good. I don't like him and he doesn't need to know about what I'm gonna do if they decided that I won. Which I did."_

"Hey Weiss just trust me when I say that you won." Ruby was suddenly next to me. I jump to my right to get some distance.

"Jesus Christ Ruby you gave me a heart attack! And how do you know that?" I ask. "That's for Ooblek to decide. And he's always been fair…"

"I know because they have definitive proof that Jonathan cheated. I don't exactly know how but I caught it on tape along with the entire rest of the race." Ruby smiles sweetly at me and my heart flutters. I look down blushing. Do I really have a chance with her?

"Oh Ruby I have a question for you." I look at her ears beckons for me to continue. "Why are your ears the same color as your hair? You said you were a Siberian tundra wolf Faunus right? Shouldn't your ears be white?"

She looks at me with a sadness in her eyes. "I died then so that they would blend in so I did not have to leave the hood from my cloak on. I told you this so why do you ask?"

"Oh right." I blush embarrassed. "Why did you hide them from me? I made it clear that I have no problem with the Faunus. So why?"

"Because you may have no problems with them but that does not mean you would be able to like one."

"What do you mean" I ask confused. "I like Blake? So why would you think that?"'

"I meant-" Ruby tries to say but is cut off.

The results are in. Weiss Schnee and Jonathan Masnor please come to the stage in the center of the track." Oobleks voice shout out.

"Ok Ruby hold that thought." I say as I make my way to the stage.

I climb the three step stairs to the top. "Now that our two runners have gathered we can proceed with the winner." I look over to see Jonathan giving me and the professor an odd look. "The winner is…"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: heya peeps your number one jackass is back. Hope you all enjoyed the cliff hanger. All I have to say is that this is my longest chapter so far. I hope you all enjoy. And KibaPT bro, keep making me laugh. It's good. As always guys please read and review. It brightens me up. But I would also like some actual, I don't know, criticism. That would be great. But without further bothers by me, chapter six.**

 **POV: Ruby Rose.**

 **Before the race**

 _"Here it is. It's almost time for Weiss' race. Just one minute left and I can see the girl of my dreams cream these losers."_ Although that will most likely not happen. Look at these guys! They are all huge. The shortest of them has her by three inches! _"Wait, is that..?"_ I look at the boy I saw the other day. He's dressed in the same outfit I saw him in last time. The black and cobalt sweatpants and sweatshirt. _"This can't be good. I just hope Weiss wins. It seems important to her."_

"Hey Ruby." Yang says next to me. "How did it go?" She asks. I know she's talking about my reveal. _Damn did it feel good to let my ears stand._

"Id like to know how our resident Schnee took it as well." Blake said from next to Yang.

"It went well. Better than I thought it would. I thought she would want nothing to do with me but she just accepted it. I think… I didn't stick around to long to see but she didn't shout so that is a plus." I say. "Let's just watch the race." I look down to the ring again and give Weiss a thumbs up as she gets into her runner's stance. She must not have seen it though. Oh well, on too the race.

* *. *

 **Back to regular time.**

 _"This is it. We get to see the winner! I just know that Weiss is gonna win. She has too. That guy cheated."_ I look up at the stage and see Jonathan, now I know his name, and Weiss standing there looking proud. _That and Weiss looks hot. Wait, did I just think that? Oh well, it's probably my crush talking."_ That gets me down again. _"No way she feels like that towards me."_ I sigh remembering the day she told me that I would always be her best friend. It broke my heart but made me happy at the same time.

"And the winner is…" Ooblek starts "yet to be determined. You both made it at the exact same time. Therefore you will both compete in one more lap. The winner ends the tie. Now runner's, back to the start. Although this time the race gives a twist, both contestants are allowed their semblances as long as they are not used offensively." Weiss and Jonathan make their way to the start stripe again. _"But he cheated. I even gave them the tape! How the fuck did he get away with that?!"_ "The next lap is to begin in three, two, one and." He pauses. "And… GO!" With that Jonathan simply disappeared while the track was lined with glyphs. Weiss speeds along her blue lift glyphs but suddenly Jonathan appeared at the start again merely two seconds before Weiss. _"Well, I guess Weiss lost. To a filthy cheater. Next time I'll... Well, let's hope there is no next time."_

"Will both competitors return to the stage for the announcement of the winner." "Jonathan cobalt, I will have my revenge. As a matter of fact. I have an idea." "The winner is -"

"Don't call it!" I shout. "He cheated the first round and I proved that. Then you gave him the second chance and now look, the cheater is winning!? Well I refuse, let me race him, semblances allowed. Then we'll see who wins." I look Ooblek in the eyes with my challenge hanging in the air.

"That will not be necessary. Weiss Schnee is the winner!" He shouts. "On account of Jonathan cheating twice! With the semblance round he simply turned invisible and stood there. We have thermals on him. He loses." With that Jonathan storms off.

He stops next to me and glares with a deep anger. He leans in and whispers into my ear, "don't worry _Red_ ," he says venomously. "You and I'll will settle with each other later."

"Yes we will and this time I won't lose. I've held back before but next time I will defeat you. Oh by the way, thanks for giving me your name, saves me the time of digging it up. Now get out of my sight." I growl lowly. With that he angrily strolls off.

I look up in time to see Ooblek handing a microphone to Weiss. "Will Ruby Rose come to the stage please." Weiss says into the microphone. I stare shocked, unable to move until Yang nudges me forward. I slowly and nervously walk my way up to the stage and stop next her, looking expectantly at me. "Ruby Rose, in full view of not only all the cameras but everyone here will you take me to be your girlfriend."

Overjoyed can't even come close to how I feel right now. I look at Weiss. _My_ Weiss. _"This must have been very difficult. I want to say yes but there are things she must know first. Might as well say them here."_ I reach my hand out and she hands me the microphone. "Weiss, if I say yes you must remember that there are things that as a best friend that I have kept from you that you will one day find out about me. Things you may not want to know. You have barely scratched the surface as you have seen the Faunus side of me. There is so much more to learn, as I am sure that will be the same for me. If you can accept that then I will promise to stand alongside you for as long as I live. And don't forget that wolf Faunus such as I are very territorial."

I hand the mic back to Weiss but she simply hands it to Ooblek and softly puts her lips on mine. Her lips are incredibly soft. They don't press too hard but aren't held back from me at all. _"Oh god. I'm kissing Weiss! This is a dream come true! I hope this moment never ends."_ We hold that for about thirty seconds then she pulls away, "Deal." She whispers to me.

"Are you sure? Some of the things that I mentioned are not even known by Yang. Can you really accept that?" I ask.

"If I do then do I get to call you my girlfriend for as long as I live?" She looks at me with a hope in her eyes that I have never seen before. I nod. She squeals and hugs me tightly. "Then I accept Ruby. Anything for you. But now that we are together forever are you gonna tell me these things?"

"Weiss I'll say them to you as they come, right now, I'm just happy to hold the most beautiful girl in all of Remnant in my arms." I smile to myself. "Yes! She's finally mine! The girl of my dreams is mine for all of my life. We promised. That reminds me…"

I sigh and release Weiss. "Look, I'd love to hold you forever and a day but I have one last thing that I must finish on my big birthday project. You are in for a surprise Weiss. That is all I can say." With that I speed off. I wonder if she remembered that I told her about this thing a week ago. I'm glad it's almost done. I just have some last stitches to sew and some bolts to tighten then it's done.

* *. *

 _"Whew. Finally done. I hope Weiss likes these."_ I look down at the white version of my cloak and scythe and smile. The cloak is shorter than mine so when Weiss wears it, which I doubt, it won't drag on the ground as I am slightly taller than her while she is heels. The scythe is also smaller and lighter than mine and it turns into a sub machine gun that uses dust infused amo.

The scythe's color scheme is a mixture of white and grey whereas mine is red and black. The areas where mine is red, which is a majority of it, Weiss' is white. The areas mine is black hers is a light slate-grey. The blade on hers is a deep black whereas mine is a silver color. _"Her birthday is tomorrow so I'm glad I could finish these."_ I look at my creations with pride. _"It's not my best but still better than most of the nubes at this academy."_ Now, time to get back to Weiss.

I pull out my scroll and look at the screen. I've missed about a half million messages from Weiss. All of them asking me if I'm almost done and telling me that she's already missing time with me. I chuckle to myself as one new message pops up on my screen.

 _Weiss: Damnit Ruby are you almost done yet? I miss my little Rose._

 _Me: Yes Princess. I'm on my way. Make sure the dorms window is open and that Yang and Blake are out. I have something interesting for you to see about my semblance. And why are you complaining about missing time? It's been 4 hours since we got together. That is nothing compared to the 4 months that I had to keep my crush secret._

 _Weiss: really now? Is it wrong that I am sort of terrified and excited at the same time. And that was not my fault._

 _Me: yes. You should not be terrified. That is just silly. And I know it wasn't. It was mostly Yangs._

 _Weiss: ok I'll trust you. See you soon babe._

 _"I like the sound of that word, babe. Not as much as her dolt though."_ With that I put my scroll away. Sighing I pick up the cloak, fold it and gently place it in the bottom of the box in front of me. And I take weiss' scythe that is currently in it's compact form and set it on top of the cloak. Then I wrap the box up tightly in an ice blue colored paper and tie a pretty pink bow on top of it. I planned on letting her come up with a name but if she wants I'll suggest Wilting Orchid. I look at it satisfied with my work. I then lit it up and walk back towards the dorm. Weiss' scythe may be smaller than mine and weigh less but it is still large and heavy. Or at least for her it will be.

 _Me: Weiss, open the window._

 _Weiss: oh sorry. I just got them out. Hold on._

With that the window opens and I see Weiss look down with an excited smile on her face. That is when I close my eyes and concentrate. The air around me begins to shift. It has been some time since I've used the wind displacement part of my two part semblance. The wind grows stronger around me until it until it grows strong enough to push me up to the window. Weiss backs up surprised.

"Ruby, when did you learn to do that?" She looks at me with a look of awe and irritation on her face. "Is that part of your semblance?"

"Yes it is Weiss. I call it wind displacement. I haven't practiced in a long time." That's when I see her look at the box in my hands a question in her eyes. I speak up before she can, "you will see tomorrow Weiss. Tell Yang and Blake they can come back now. I'm gonna go… to… bed… Weiss, what happened to my bed?" I ask trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Oh you mean the death trap that was above me?" Weiss says. "I saw it as an annoyance and got it out from over our bed."

"Weiss that was my bed where am I gonna… wait a second, did you just say our bed. _We're gonna share a bed!?_ " All the anger I had melted away as quickly as it had come. No, quicker than it had come. I fling myself at Weiss. "Oh Weiss, you didn't have to! You are absolutely wonderful!" I spout out as quickly as my vocal chords will allow, hugging her as tight as I can. The only surprise in the situation is when we hear a camera and see the flash as Yang snaps a picture. That's when I realize I'm straddling Weiss' lap.

"Aww now I have this moment forever, you two are so cute. Although I have no interest in finding out how Ruby wound up in your lap on the floor." Yang states as she walks in. I look at Weiss and see that she is blushing, _"let's milk this for some revenge on Yang."_

"Aww, but I thought you liked things like this? How about you Weiss, how do you feel about this?"

"I'd rather not answer that question." Weiss states simply. "But I'm not willing to move yet." She says catching on.

I throw my arms around Weiss, neck resting them on her shoulders. I pull Weiss in and give her a quick peck on the lips. Our second kiss, not as long nor as filled with emotion, but loving all the same. "Eww. Rubes! I did not need to see that! Please just not too much while I'm around." Yang says.

"Yes, and at least make sure I expect it." Weiss says with a slightly pinkish tint to her cheeks.

I stand up off Weiss feigning hurt. "And I thought we were dating." I say with heavy sarcasm. "I am hurt Weiss. I guess I'll have to find a new date. This one is broken. Maybe Jaune?" I shrug and turn around to close the window. As the window touches the bottom of the sil I let my hands fall to the box I carried in. "And I have to give this to someone else for their birthday tomorrow."

Weiss begins to smile having long dropped her icy facade around the team. "Oh Ruby, you knew?! I never told you. How did you know?"

"I asked your sister while she was here." I say simply.

Her face darkens into an angry scowl. "Ruby, never mention her again. Ok?" She instantly brightens back up. "But never mind that what did you get me? Can I shake the box?"

"Yes you can." I say reaching out to let her take hold. "But be careful, it is very heavy." I begin to hand the box over to her and she reaches out to grasp it. The second I let go she almost falls to the floor. "Can't say I didn't warn you. Do you have wanna shake this one instead?" I say pulling s significantly smaller box out of my pocket. "Just be very gentle. This one is breakable." I swap her boxes and stash the other one in the closet.

I turn around to Weiss giving me a casual look that all but screamed _why?_ at me. I sigh. "Alright I give. Weiss dear, what is the look for?"

"Babe, keep her in mind that I do not mind but why did you get me these things? I know we're together now but this is a little overboard." Weiss states simply.

"Actually I think it's a testament to how much Ruby loves you." Blake, whom no one noticed had arrived, states. "I find it cute."

"And this," I say holding the small box. "Was the only one I paid for, I made everything in the other one."

"Oh Ruby." Weiss whispers as she inches closer to me. I wrap my arms around her hips and pull her so close that our bodies are touching. "I really like you. A lot."

"I love you too." I whisper to her. I begin to lean closer to kiss her but that is the exact moment my scroll rings.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV: WEISS SCHNEE.**

 _Ruby: Weiss open the window._

 _Me: oh sorry. I just got them out hold on._

I walk over to the window and open it wide. I smile as I see her down there. I'm tempted to call out and even open my mouth, only to snap it shut at the sight before me. It is very subtle but the wind is shifting and swirling under Ruby as she flings herself up to the window. I take a few steps back completely surprised. No surprise doesn't cut it, I'm utterly shocked, _"she can control wind?"_ I look at my girlfriend lovingly. Hoping for another kiss. I run up to her. "When did you learn to do that? Is that part of your semblance?"

"Yes it is Weiss. I call it wind displacement and I haven't practiced it in a long time."

That is the exact moment I notice a box in her hand. It's a peculiar thing wrapped in a neat looking light blue wrapping paper with a neat little white bow. I open my mouth to ask Ruby what it is but she beats me too it. "You will see tomorrow Weiss. Tell Yang and Blake they can come back now. I'm gonna go… to… bed… Weiss, what happened to my bed?" She asks, clearly very angry.

"You mean the death trap that was above me?" She nods. "I saw it as an annoyance and got it out from over our bed." I make sure to stretch out the word our.

"Weiss, that was my bed where am I gonna… wait did you just say our bed? We're gonna share a bed?!" She says as she flings herself at me causing us to crash to the floor with her on top straddling me. "Oh Weiss, you didn't have to! You are absolutely wonderful!" She says then hugs me really tight. I would be happy to sit that way forever but that's when we hear a camera go off.

Ruby and I look to see that Yang is the culprit. "Aww now I have this moment forever, you two are so cute. Although I have no interest in finding out how Ruby wound up in your lap on the floor." I look at Ruby and see a mischievous light in her stormy grey, beautiful eyes.

"Aww, but I thought you liked things like this? How about you Weiss, how do you feel about this?" Ruby asks. _"Ah, I see. Sneaky Ruby. But clever. I'll play along."_

"I'd rather not answer that question." Yang opens her mouth. "But I'm not willing to move yet." I cut her off. Ruby wraps her arms around my shoulders and leans forward. I tilt my head and meet her halfway. The kiss was short, sweet and as we pulled away I wanted to lean forward and take more.

"Eww. Rubes! I did not need to see that! Please just not too much while I'm around." Yang says. I smile and look at _my_ Ruby.

 _"I like the way that sounds. My Ruby. Still gonna use dolt though."_ "Yes. At least make sure I expect it." I say with a small blush. _"Damn that kiss was short butgreat"_

"And I thought we were dating." Ruby stands up off me, pretending to be hurt. "I am hurt. Guess I'll have to find a new date, this one is broken. Oh well" she shrugs then picks up the box I noticed earlier. "And I'll have to give this to someone else for their birthday tomorrow."

I break out into a huge grin. "Oh Ruby, you knew?! How did you know, I never told you?" I ask wondering how she learned of my birthday.

"I asked your sister while she was here." She says simply.

I can feel my face darken as I think of my backstabbing sister winter. "Ruby never mention her again." I instantly brighten up. "So what did you get me? Can I shake the box?"

"Yes you can" she says trying to hand it to me. "Just be careful. It's very heavy." I take it in me hands and fall almost instantly to the floor. _"This box isn't big enough to be that heavy. What is this?"_ "Can't say I didn't warn you. Do you want to shake this one instead?" She asks trading the box in my hands for the one she produced from her cloak pocket. It's about the size of a necklace box. _"So maybe a necklace? Or some other piece of jewelry? Wait, how did she pay for all this?"_ I look at her with that question in my eyes. "Okay I give, Weiss dear, what is the look for?"

"Babe, keep in mind that it does not mother me but why did you get me these things? I know we're together now but this time is a little overboard." I state simply. It really is.

That is when Blake, seemingly appearing from nowhere says "Actually I think it's a testament to how much Ruby loves you. I find it cute."

"And this" Ruby says holding up the smaller box, "Was the only one I paid for. I made everything in the other one"

"Oh Ruby." I whisper as I inch closer. "I _really_ like you. A lot." I say as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me so close that our bodies are touching.

"I love you too." She says. I lean in to kiss her but at that exact moment her scroll goes off. She lets me go. "Hold that thought Weiss. I'll be right back." She answers her scroll and ducks out of the room.

Yang is rolling in laughter on her bed. "What's so funny Yang?" I ask a bit irritated that Ruby and I got seperated by her scroll going off. _"Of all the rotten timing."_

Yang looks at me and laughs again. "Can some one say cock block! Or should I say, cunt block! hahaha!" She thinks this is funny? I open my mouth to yell at her but that is when Ruby comes in.

"Where were we?" Ruby asks no one at all. "Oh right." She bursts next to me and grabs my waist. She swings me around in a half circle till she is supporting me entirely. I look up into her beautiful silver pools and begin to blush immediately. She leans down and gently places her lips on mine. I push forward deepening the kiss. My lungs begin to scream for air but I ignore it as long as I have Ruby I don't care.

Ruby was the one to break the kiss. She stands me back up and looks apologetically at me. "Weiss I have something to take care of. Just promise me you will get some sleep. I might not be back till late."

"What? Ruby where are you going?" I ask. She just looks at me and turns to leave.

"Don't wait up." And with that she is gone. _"Don't wait up. Yeah right. I'm staying up till Ruby is back."_

* *. *

POV: ?

 _"How long is Reaper gonna keep me waiting?"_ I stood in the shadows waiting for them to get here. I need the best information broker in all of remnant here now. I need some important things on the girl I'm after. _"We will meet again Ruby Rose. Just you wait, this time, I'll kill you."_ As I'm thinking these things the reaper appears behind me.

"Were you the one that called me here" he asks. His voice is obviously being distorted. Maybe a voice disguise gadget or something. I don't know. "What is it you want Jonathan Cobalt?"

"How the fuck do you know who I am?" I ask.

"You think I don't do my research? I'm the best for a reason so I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"I want information on a student of beacon. Her name is Ruby Rose. Know her?"

"I might. Why do you need this specific information? If you know of me then you must know my conditions. If they are not meant then you get nothing."

"I have met them. The money is in this bag."

"You met my price but I promise you have not met the second requirement. Answer my one question honestly. And I'll know if you lie. Why do you want this information? Do you plan on hurting this you woman?"

"Yes. I do. I want her dead."

"Well then I can't help." The reaper says turning to leave.

"Why not? You haven't cared about mal-intent before. Why now?"

"My employer wants her alive. Don't worry though, you are strong enough to accomplish that if Cinder Fall herself fears you. Goodbye Mr Cobalt." And with that he is gone. _"Damn"_


	8. Chapter 8

**POV: Weiss Schnee.**

I wake with a start as I feel something about the bed shift, as if weight is placed on it. I groan and roll over to see Ruby sitting on the edge of the bed. _"I tried to stay up, I really did."_ I look at the clock, it's twelve thirty. I look at Ruby again and she has her head in her hands. _"She hasn't noticed that I'm awake yet. But what's wrong with her?"_

I sit up and scoot over till I'm behind her. I wrap my arms around her stomach and put my head on her shoulder. She tries to look away but it's too late, I see her tears. "Ruby? What's wrong dear? You can tell me." I whisper quietly so as not to wake the others.

"Nothing, the trip just always ends like this." She says. "Is s nothing princess, lets go to bed. I think I'm kinda-"

"Bullshit Ruby." I cut her off. "I know you better than that, you aren't gonna sleep at all. Just let me in please. Where did you go, was it the person that called you that did this? What happened that made the cheerful Ruby that I know and love go away and become this sobbing mess in my arms? I love you Ruby let me help."

Ruby sighs. "Okay. I'll tell you." She takes a second to compose herself. "Weiss, no one called me." Her ears twitch. "I left myself a voice recording that plays once a month on the fifteenth telling me to visit my mom. I'm always a mess after that, that is why I sneak away at night to do it. Also why I didn't want you to wait up cause I knew I would be crying when I got back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She smile's half heartedly at me. Her ears droop a little at that.

"Now that you told me you know what I think? I think that it's this bad cause you took this all alone. But you aren't alone anymore. I'm right here, and I know how you feel. Before you, I was all alone two." I smile sadly at her, but me grin twists to an excited smile as I drag her into the bed and put my face into the crook of her neck and cuddle into her. "And I love you all the same. Now, to sleep my love."

* *. *

I was startled awake as Ruby shifted slightly in bed. I look at her and am greeted by her eyes. They were red and had bags under them. _"Has she been awake his whole time?"_ I open my mouth to say something. "Not now princess. I'll let you know what's up soon. Just let me have this." _"Have what?"_ She flips me over and snakes her arm around my waist, Pulling me closer. She then puts her leg over mine and rests her head between my neck and shoulder.

"Ruby you dolt, what are you doing?" I ask, but she never responds. I turn my head only to be met with a sleeping Ruby. _"About damn time."_

* *. *

Suddenly I gets very cold. I can no longer feel Ruby's arms around me. I roll over and look at the clock. _"It's only two? So Ruby only got two hours of sleep huh?"_ Speaking of my dolt, where is she? It's then that I hear a soft whispering coming from the restroom.

"But I can't just up and go to this meeting. It will be too out of the ordinary for me to go twice in one night. Can you hold off for two more days?" She goes quiet for a second. "Look, I don't give a fuck about the client Jade, I need rest too. What? No. I am not afraid ok I'm just tired. No, no one knows about this yet. Whoa Jade what happened? Ugh, I'll be there soon, hold on. One hour k? Alright goodbye." I hear her phone close. She steps out of the restroom and strides over to me. I try to act like I've been asleep the whole time. She plants a kiss on my forehead. "See you soon princess. I'll be here when you wake." She stands and turns to leave. She opens the door and freezes. "Oh and Weiss? Next time you try to fool me, don't lean into a kiss." With that she shuts the door behind her as she leaves.

 _"She knew? How?"_

* *. *

 **POV: Jonathan Cobalt.**

 _"Man this is such a drag. I get Ruby's friend to get us in one place together and this happens."_ I look around and see White Fang swarming the arranged meeting place. I sigh. _"Now I have to get so much useless blood on my hands. Oh well, can't be helped."_

"You know, if your gonna ambush someone you should make sure they don't expect you." I say turning invisible. I only have one minute in my current state, but need thirty seconds. I jump off of the roof and land behind the first of the guards.

I become visible again and grab the man. I reach behind me and draw _Hikoten KB_ which is my black bladed, white handled heaven's blade kodachi. It's brother in the sheath is the exact opposite in color scheme. It's name is _Hikoten KW._

I press the blade to his neck taking in their numbers sizing them up and taking in the odds. There are only four of them. "I like those odds." I slit the throat of the one I'm holding and sheathe my blade. "So, who's next?" I look at them. The remaining Garuda raise their guns and point them at me. "Aww you guys are no fun. Tell you what. I'll give you all one shot. I won't even move. What do you say?" I mentally activate the easiest part of my semblance. "Fire!" I shout.

They take the bait. As promised I don't move. All the bullets fly harmlessly through me. Good, my turn.

* *. *

 **POV: Weiss Schnee.**

Ruby finally came home (well back to Beacon) at four in the morning. I look up at her. I've been awake for two hours, waiting for her to come back to me. "Ok Ruby Rose. Explain what is going on?" I say to her. She looks around the room. "Well are you gonna tell me or- mph" a hand covers my mouth.

"It's not safe here. Let's go somewhere else and I'll explain. Ok?" I nod. She grabs my arm and whisks me out of the room. _"This had better be good"_


	9. Chapter 9

**So I am very sorry for the very late update but with three (now five) stories that I have between here and a mother site this has been rough so this is what I've decided. Soon my other stories will be here an these ones on the other site. I'm telling you this so you don't get angry with my updating speed. I also have a job and ASVAB study that I must attend to. But that being said enjoy this guys!**

 **POV: Ruby Rose.**

"Weiss please?" I beg. "It's a Saturday we can study tomorrow, I want to do something with my new girlfriend. Come on."

"Ruby, I never said you had to study. I only have one paragraph left to finish then we can do something ok?" Weiss says.

"Ok fine. I can-" my scroll pings. "...wait. GOD DAMN IT!" I shout. I look down at my scroll relieved that it is only Yang.

 _Yang: so how are things with the ice queen?_

 _Me: I'm have to wait for her to finish studying then I'm taking her on a surprise date._

 _Yang: oh? That sounds cool. Don't do anything I wouldn't do._

 _Me: so basically anything goes._

 _Yang: haha. Laugh it up. Once you and Weiss bang then you will understand why I like it so much. If I wasn't trying to land Blake I don't know who would be next._

 _Me: damnit yang. I did not need that image. Now I'm all blushy. Good luck with Blake._

 _Yang: good luck with your 'surprise'_

 _Me: asshat._

 _Yang: thank you._

I'm not replying to that one. "Hey Weiss, I'll be right back. I have one thing left to check on."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Weiss says. She looks pointedly at me. Probably thinking I'm gonna leave like last time my scroll randomly went off.

"N-nothing. Just something me and Pyrrha have been working on." I stammer as I let the half truth out of my mouth.

"What is this project?" She asks.

I sigh. "Just something for your birthday today. I'm gonna take you out. Then when we get back your gonna open those presents that I got you ok?"

"A-alright. I'll be waiting for you to get back. I love you." Weiss says with a blush gracing her face.

"You are so cute when you blush. I love it! And I love you." I lean in and kiss her. The blush on her face grows.

"R-Ruby. Please let me finish my w-work y-you d-d-dolt."

I can't help but laugh at that. "Aww the bravest one of us caves to my charm again. I'll see you later love."

I Burst out of the door. I stop just outside of team JNPR's dorm. I put my ear, now white with the dye having worn off, to the door. I can hear Pyrrha and Jaune talking inside. I knock on the door and Jaune opens it. "Oh Ruby." He said. "I wasn't expecting you. How are you?"

"Good. I'm here for Pyrrha, and I know she is in there. She has something I need and my outfit for today in here. May I come in?" I look at him pleadingly.

"Yeah sure." He steps out of the way. "Pyrrha! Ruby's here for her stuff!"

I step inside and notice a lack of Pyrrha in the room. She must be in the restroom. "Hey Jaune, why haven't you asked Pyrrha out yet? She is obviously into you."

"Because no matter how much she is into me, I have a crush on someone else." Jaune sighs as a blush covers his face.

"Poor Pyrrha. So who is the lucky girl?" I ask curiosity filling me to the brim.

"Let's not talk about this right now Ruby. Please."

"Hey guys!" Pyrrha says as she comes into the room. "Ruby, the gifts that you got Weiss are in the closet. Your outfit is laid out on the bed."

I look at the black pair of dress pants with matching black overcoat, and red button up undershirt that has a maroon tie that has gold stripes in it. "Thank you Pyrrha. I hope Weiss likes it."

"She will, I promise."

"Thank you again Pyrrha." I grab my scroll out of my pocket.

 _Me: Weiss let me know when you are dressed and ready to go. Remember that you are dressing for me to take you on a date._

 _Weiss: nothing formal right?_

 _Me: well I wouldn't say that._

 _Weiss: dress formal?_

 _Me: just dress up nice. It's a surprise._

 _Weiss: give me ten minutes._

 _Me: perfect._

* *. *

 **POV: Weiss Schnee**.

 _"Ruby's gonna take me on a date today? That is… random. Should I dress all fancy? What should I wear?"_ I think as I look through all of my cloths. _"Wait a second Ruby is self proclaimed not the 'fancy pantsy dancey, kinda girl! I don't need to be too formal."_ I begin to grab my usual attire as I freeze in my tracks. But Ruby said to dress up. If she wanted me to go in my usual outfit she would have specified. _"Oh well. Better to be overdressed than underdressed."_ I reach up and grasp a white ball gown with slight hints of an ashen grey color around my shoulders and as the hem of the skirt. I grab a slate grey ribbon and tie my hair up in its usual side ponytail.

I take out my scroll and send a message to Ruby letting her know that I am ready to go. _"Hmm… my first date. Wonder how this is gonna go."_

* *. *

 **POV: ?**

Glynda Goodwitch stood at the end of my desk obviously angry for some reason or another. She had been going on about it forever but I didn't care so I tuned her out. All I did was pick on a stupid Faunus girl. And she went ballistic. When she stopped shouting I looked up at her. "Mrs Goodwitch why do you care about a filthy animal so much?"

"That is it mister Winchester. You are to report professor Ozpin office immediately to receive punishment for the heinous action." I sigh as I stand up.

"This is gonna go just like last time Mrs Goodwitch. Nothing's gonna happen." I step out of her room and am greeted by a figure dressed in all black his smile penetrated me and made my skin crawl. "Move it loser I gotta get to Ozpin. Now let me through."

I tried to push past him but he buffed me to the side. "So you think the Faunus are just filthy animals huh? Well we'll show you." He reaches for one of the two swords on his back. He grasps the white hilted death tool and swings it towards me. That's when everything goes black.

Permanently.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV: Weiss Schnee.**

 _"My first date. Well.. the first one I decided to go on."_ I'm tingling with excitement. I can't wait for Ruby to tell me that she is ready. My scroll pings letting me know that Ruby has messaged me. I look down and read the words that terrify yet excite me at the same time.

 _Ruby: I'm ready Weiss._

 _Me: I am two. Just outside the JNPR dorm._

The door to our friends room opens and Ruby steps out in something that I never thought I would see her in. A suit.

But not just any suit. I can tell just by looking at it that it is very expensive and custom made. Probably more than a thousand lien. And it looks absolutely stunning. It's a black and red suit mostly. It also has silver cuff links. The overcoat and slacks are black while the button up shirt and tie are maroon. Ruby had her hair pinned up and a blush on her cheeks.

Her eyes scan me from head to toe. "Wow Weiss you look… wow." I look at her in awe once again.

"No Ruby it is you that looks absolutely gorgeous. How did you afford that suit?"

"I didn't. I asked my dad. He said, and this is funny, that it was my mother's. I guess me and my mom are about the same size." She smiles sadly.

"Ruby you never did tell me why that always makes you so sad." I state in a tone that expects an answer. And she better have one.

"Look honey, I know you are concerned but today is not about me. It's your birthday. Let's celebrate you." She puts a smile on her face. "Plus, if we don't leave now then we will be late." She says as she turns and puts her arm out for me to take hold of, which I accept gratefully.

She begins to stroll on down the hall and lead us toward the hangers. She whips out her scroll and dials a number. After two rings it is answered. "Hello? Ozpin? Is that bullhead still ready for use? Yes I understand that. Yes. Okay… I will Sir. Yes as pilot I take full responsibility for damages. Yes Sir. Thank you. I'll see you when we return. Thank you good bye." She hangs up and puts the scroll in her pocket.

"Um. Ruby?" I say to her.

"Yes love?" She says in a tone that melts any worries I have. Almost.

"What do you mean that you accept responsibility?"

"Oh that. It's simple. I'm flying this thing."

She says and I am once again left in awe by my "amazing, wonderful, and incredible girlfriend that I don't deserve.. oh shit I said that out loud huh?"

"Yes you did my love. Now let's go. The bullhead is in here." She leads me into a room and then into a bulky aircraft. "Now buckle in babe. The ride will be long. About a half our. It's 5:30 now and the event I am taking you to is at 6:30. That gives us a half hour to get there and then another one for me to take you out to get a gift of your choice. Now sit there." She says gesturing to a seat in the back where the passengers usually sit. "I'd have you in the cabin with me but you don't have the credentials for a co-pilot. So you get comfortable here and I'll call you as I get in the cabin and we can talk that way."

"You know." I started. "I was right. I don't deserve you." Her face suddenly grows hard and emotionless. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Weiss, if you say you don't deserve me one more fucking time I'll cease speaking to you for one month. I swear to you on all that I stand upon in life." She sways sternly. "If you did not deserve me we would not be together. You come from higher social standings so technically I don't deserve you . But I know that is a lie." She turns and walks into the cabin and a few seconds later the engine flare. I feel the air craft that we are in lift off the ground and head in the direction of Vale.

The bullhead gets to a decent altitude and then, after about five minutes my scroll rings. I pick it up. "Ruby? Is that really you flying this thing or are you messing with me?"

"It's really me Weiss. Watch." She hangs up and I get a few selfies that shows her holding a pilot's license with her name on it. She calls me again and when I answer she says, "see?"

"Okay Ruby, you proved your point." That's when a buzzing in the background catches my attention. "Ruby, what's the buzzing?" I ask worried that something may be wrong.

"Oh that? That would be a combination of you being on speaker phone and the autopilot engaging. Even with auto pilot I gotta stay here and you can't come up. Sorry."

"No worries hun." Suddenly the aircraft bobs and vibrates.

"Crap!" Ruby says then the craft levels out. "Stupid turbulence I was above you." I think she forgot we were on the phone.

"Ruby? Is everything okay?" I ask. Slightly, well actually totally, terrified.

"Yes. Were all good now." She says with clear relief in her voice. "Look. I'd love to talk more but I need to focus. I'll talk to you soon." With that she hangs up. "Well I'm in for a long flight"

* *. *

"Finally." I sigh as the everlasting half hour ends. I look down at the scroll and my eyes widen beyond belief. "Oh you noticed the time." Ruby laughs nervously. "So we touched down thirty minutes early. So what. Gives you time to gift shop. We have forty five minutes Weiss. Choose a place and I'll get us you there and buy you any one thing."

"Ruby. I love you but you don't have to buy me anything. It's not like I don't have the money." She gives me that look from earlier. But before she can make her precious there I try to cut her off. "Ruby I-"

"Ok Weiss. The whole 'I don't deserve you thing is harsh to yourself but that was worse and I'll give you one example why. What would you do if I told you my sixteenth birthday was next month?"

"I'd plan something wonderful. And buy you a ton of stuff. Why?" I ask not getting the point.

"Now picture this. You give me everything then tell me that just for me as your girlfriend you will take me out and buy me any one thing that I want. Obviously you had to think long and hard about that right. Well, that's when I'd tell you that you don't need too. How would that feel? Hurts the heart huh? But it would be worse for me because unlike you I barely have enough money on a normal basis to care for anyone. I went out and too up a position at a restaurant for tips for a week to get this money. Just for you. It hurts every time you say that Weiss. Because I now I don't have to. But I want to. Now shut up and be happy ok?"

"Wow Ruby, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Can you forgive me for that?"

"I don't know. Are you gonna say that I don't need too again?"

"Nope."

"Then I forgive you." She says and kisses me. It was a short kiss that had no escalation. Just meant to convey the feeling of love. Which it did well.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"You breathed your first breath of air." She says. "Asking me out on Vale wide T.V. helped." As she says that she begins to blush.

"About that. My uh… dad saw that and told me to dump you or I am disinherited." I tell her. That was among the things I needed to say. "So I've decided that-"

"Ok then it's simple. You have three options as I see it. One: break up with me and stay with dear old daddy. Option two: tell your dad you broke up with me and we keep us on the down low. Or three: give up on your dad and trust me. You may not get your company but you have me and get to be free. I am fine with any of these Weiss because it is your decision. And no matter what I trust and love you."

I just had a spear driven into my heart. "Okay well now I know my two options. I am not losing you. I will decide and get back to you. He gave me a week to get back to him." I look at Ruby and smile. "Now I believe we have gift shopping to do? I can tell you now that I know what I want. I just don't know if you can afford it. But it is up to you. Now, to from Dust to Dawn."

"Ok Princess. Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ok first, let me appologize to those of you who read my story's at my extended absence.i did not want to stop posting but I can't find my iPad, which was what I used :(, so. I decided that I will use my phone for this site like my other one I post on. I have this one and three more that will come out in the span of the next two days so don't get angry please.**_

 **POV: RUBY ROSE.**

Well this was… unexpected. When Weiss told me to go to a dust shop for her gift I didn't think she meant to _buy_ it. But oh well. "So." I say to the owner. He was a frail looking old man, who is probably in his eighties. Maybe he'll sell cheap. "How much to buy this joint?" I ask.

He just laughs. "That's funny. You can't be serious can you?" I am taken back by his sudden laughter. "I won't sell. Not unless you can show me just how much money you can put forth at one time. You probably don't have enough to buy the-"

I drop four thousand lien cards on the table. "Is that enough?" Weiss blinks behind me. "I have more. But again, I guess I don't have enough do I?"

"I want ten thousand." I immediately turn to Weiss and shoo her out the door. She opens her mouth to protest but I give her a glare that conveys the sternness of my gesture. "Ten thousand or no deal."

"Eight thousand." I say. "That is my final offer." I know that I have him in the corner. He begins to sweat lightly.

"Ninety five hundred." He says in a pitiful attempt at salvaging this deal.

"Seven thousand." I say. He sighs in defeat. _"I've got him. He has no choice but to sell at eight. Which is what I had hoped for."_

"Is it too late to take you up on the eight?" He asks.

"Nope." I say as I drop the money on the table. "Now leave _my_ shop. And tell my girlfriend to come back in." He scoops up his money and leaves.

"So, now we own a dust shop." Weiss says. I open my mouth to remind her that it is hers not mine but she cuts me off. "And I know that you bought it for me but I only chose this so that when you hear my decision in the situation with my father you will accept it. I'm disinheriting myself. I chose this so that you and I will always have a source of income. I love you Ruby. I know it's kinda early to say that but it's true. I really, really do."

I smile wide. Wider than I have in years. "Weiss, I don't care how little time we have been together. I knew three months ago, when I originally planned on asking you out before Yang reminded me that the Faunus thing got in the way. Otherwise this whole thing between us might have happened sooner. But I like the way it turned out. Although I am kinda shocked that you chose to go with the option that lets people know about us. My only question is why?"

"Well that is a relatively easy question to answer but it will take time. Right now we are on a date. We can discuss this topic another time. Right now we need to go wherever it is you are taking me." Weiss says.

"Oh that's right. Hey, how great are you at dancing?" I ask. "It's kinda necessary. You know, since we're going to the Vale Ball tonight."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious! The Vale Ball? That is one of the most expensive things in the world. How the hell did you get that much money?" She asks. She was obviously very shocked.

"Weiss, remember when twelve thousand Lien went 'missing' from my account?" I place my hand on the back of my neck, sheepishly blushing "Well… it didn't actually go missing. I spent it on the two tickets to this very dance. The tickets were the smartest thing at the time. If we hadn't gotten together I could have given them to Yang to try to get Blake to go. Either way one of us wins." I watch as she stares dumbfounded.

"But how did you-" she starts.

"I'd rather not say." I cut her off. "But I will tell you that it was incredibly difficult." I look out at the taxi parked on the side of the road. "So let's go. Otherwise we will be late."

"You're right I suppose." She says finally giving up on swaying me. "I am way underdressed."

"Personally I'd say you are overdressed." I tell her.

"Really?" She says getting a very light pink tint to her cheeks. "How overdressed?" Seeing the blush gave me an idea.

"Well… if you were dressing to my standards I'd say… anything is too much." That turned both of our faces a deep _deep_ crimson.

"W-w-well I-I c-could say t-the same… _ah fuck it._ We both know I can't say it but I mean it so let's just go damnit. Look, the taxi is even here. Let's go now, I don't want to be late." She says, clearly ecstatic over the ball.

 _"Wait, taxis have those soundproof screens. I could have fun with this."_ I walk over and open the door for Weiss. Then lean in and tell the driver to talk us to City Hall where the ball is held. As I get in the back and roll up the window I can't help but smile wickedly at the thought of forcing Weiss to blush till she makes a pepper look black. Or my cape, I haven't decided yet. "So, Weiss. What do you think about me in all honesty?" This is how I will start the game.

"Well. I think you are kind, lovable, slightly annoying and-" she starts to go on but I cut her off.

"Incredibly sexy and you want to, how do you say, take me at any moment?" She begins to blush furiously. _"Time to step it up."_ I put my hand on her leg. Just low enough to not bother her sexually but just high enough to make her think about it. "And you would love to wouldn't you?" I lean in close and whisper, "I know I want to do that too you." I lean up and kiss her forehead.

"Ruby you villain. You planned this didn't you?" She asks while her blush would put a flaming strawberry to shame.

"Of course love. Nothing but the best for you." I then turn and stare out the window.

"Well two can play that game." She grabs my shoulder and spins me to face her. _"This can't be mmph!"_ She kissed me. In a taxi. Where the driver could see at any moment. Touché. But it's time for me to win my own game.

I roll down the soundproof window right as she pushes her tongue into my mouth. I pull back the moment I need air and not a moment sooner. When I do I say, just loud enough for it to be a whisper to the taxi driver. "Wow Weiss. I didn't think you would do that in a taxi." By the way the driver tenses he obviously heard that. Weiss looks up and realises that the window is down. Instead of turning red her entire face drains of immediately begins to apologize but I just roll the window back up and lean over to her ear. "I win." I whisper into her ear. The I gently bite down and tug on it, causing her to shiver. But then I back off knowing that we are almost at the hall. I still smile when she forces our hands together.

"Glad to know that you are always this playful." Weiss says. That's when we pull up to the building.


	12. The Vale ball

_**So here is the second chapter i promised. There could be another one today or maybe tomorrow. If all depends on how I feel later.**_

 **Pov: Ruby Rose.**

 _"Ok. I'm a good dancer but... not this good."_ I watch as everyone around us twirls and spins. Arm in arm, hand in hand. With so many sudden dips and lifts that my head spins. I look at Weiss and smile sweetly. "Babe, I'm not that good."

"And?" She replies. I look at her, confused. "Ruby I don't care if you are the worst dancer in the world you dolt. I want to dance here. All that matters is you and me. And that floor being under us. So what do you say?" She holds her hand out to me, slightly tilts her head, closes her eyes and smiles so sweet it's nearly sickening. Nearly. The only reason it's not is cause I love that smile. Absolutely love it.

"Ok Weiss, you win. Let's dance." I reach out and take her small pale hand into mine and pull her close. Then proceed to place my left hand on her hip while keeping her hand in my left. She quickly adapts to the submissive female role of dance while I take the more dominant male role. Every step I take she takes with me. Perfect synch. _"It's like we were made for each other. When I step forward she goes back. As I spin one way, as the natural flow of dance, she follows. If I try to dip she leans back. This is the happiest moment of my life."_

I can hear Weiss laughing as I spin her once again. I can tell that I'm smiling and I can see that she is. Her pure white teeth shine as they reflect the light. I lift and spin her around. When I set her down she belts out her loudest laugh yet. That does it for me and I start to laugh with her. After about ten minutes of constant dancing we finally go and take a seat before the next song starts.

"I don't know what you meant earlier Ruby." She says trying to catch her breath. "You are the best dancing partner I've ever had. That was great." She moves to sit down at a table but I raise a hand to stop her. She looks at me with a question in her eyes. Then I turn and begin towards the balcony. "Ruby, that's reserved for a certain guest. We can't go up there."

I continue over anyway. By the time she catches up I have reached the employee standing by the rope that has a sign hanging from it. The sign says 'reserved.' I look at the employee who stuck out his hand to stop me. "I'm sorry but this space is reserved." I stares down at me. "And you don't look like you could have ever have had enough money for this space. So beat it."

Weiss opens her mouth to speak but I put up my hand again and she stops but fixes her death glare, that we all call the 'Ice queen stare', right on him. I notice him squirm visibly. "Ok, but if you don't mind me asking, just for the sake of argument, who rented the space?"

He reaches to the counter on his left and produces a clip board. "One Ruby Rose." He looks at me again. "Why does that matter?"

I look behind me and notice Weiss has her jaw dropped. I turn back too the man and pat him on the shoulder. "Great. And would you like to know my name. I can promise you that you do."

"Ok I'll bite. What is your name miss?"

"Ruby Rose. And I can prove it." I read into my scroll and pull up an automated school E-mail. "I received this message at twelve thirty P.M. One week ago. This message not only states my name several times but is accompanied by a picture." I hand the scroll to the man.

His fan face becomes slightly darker. "I'm so sorry, miss Rose. Here." He moves the rope. "Here is your scroll. You two have a wonderful night." He hands my scroll back and leaves.

"Come on Weiss." I say as I sit down at the reserved table. "So are you enjoying the night?"

"Ruby... this is more than I ever could have asked for. First you buy us a shop, then you pay to, not only have us go to the most expensive event in all of Vale, but you buy us the only reservable booth in the damn place. My only question is why?" I almost laugh again.

"Weiss, why not? Shouldn't I give it my all for the person that I love the most in this world? What would you do?" I ask her. She seems to ponder this. But shakes her head probably going to come back to it later. "Look, it's a slow dance. Now I ask, will you dance or do you want to rest?"

She stands up and stares at me. "Of course I want to dance. Let's go." She extends her hand towards me, which I gladly accept.

"I would love to." I say. I stand and lead us out to the floor. Once again I take the male standpoint and place my hands on her hips. She wraps her arms around my neck and we begin to sway from side to side. That's when I lean my forehead down and rest it on hers while I gaze into her beautiful, glacier colored eyes and she stares back at mine.

"Ruby?"

"Yes, Weiss?"

"Why do you love my eyes so much? I mean, the scar doesn't distract you at all?" She asks with a mixture of curiosity and trepidation as she awaits my answer.

"Weiss. Your scar is a part of you. I love it the same as I love you. The scar could never distract me from you for that very reason. If I focus on the scar I still see you. One way or another." She begins to blush but she doesn't look away.

"And where did you learn to fly a bullhead?"

"Same place I learned to drive. My uncle Qrow."

"Never saw that coming."

"As much as I'd love to talk, I'd also like for us to be able to enjoy this moment. Let's dance the next couple of hours away then we can ask questions. Okay?"

"Yes. I understand." And then that was all we did for the next couple of hours. We danced. Sometimes slow and loving but also fast enough that we both got dizzy. The only regret I had about the ball was that, like all good things, it had too come to an end.

"Ok Weiss. I think it's time to go. We have to get back with enough time for you to open your gifts and change into something more comfortable before we have to go again." I say.

"Go? Go where?" She asks confused.

"You will see my love. I promise."


	13. Chapter 13

_**So. I have no apology for the ending of the next two chapters. And since I said thag I would have the next 2 out by today or tomorrow, I decided that you are stuck with this ones ending for a bit. =^) I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

 **POV: Ruby Rose**

"Go? Go where?" Weiss asks me confused.

"You will see my love." I respond. "But first, you have gifts to open. Let's go." I can see the excitement flash in her eyes. I take out my scroll and dig through my recent contacts list to find the taxis number. After a few seconds of searching, and a overly excited Weiss pressing her body against my left arm. My scroll in my right. Finally, after about thirty seconds of searching, I find the number and start a call.

After three rings the driver from earlier picks up. "Hello? Rodrik's taxi service. How can I help you?"

"Hello Mr Rodrik. I'm Ruby Rose. You just drove me and my girlfriend to the Vale county office. I need you to come pick us up and take us to our flight. Could you do that for us?"

"Yeah sure. What time?" His deep voice speaks into the phone.

"How about, right now or in the next ten minutes?" I say. Weiss is giving me a strange look, though she hasn't moved away. "Could you do that?"

"I'll take the ten minutes. I have a passenger as of now. I just picked them up but there spot is only five minutes from you guys. I'll be there soon." My ears twitch in annoyance.

"Ok thanks." I hang up and growl slightly. "Well, it will be longer than we may have wanted. I think we should go-" I freeze my speech in place.

"Ruby what's-"

"Shh." I cut her off. I stretch my senses that are heightened by my Faunus heritage. _Tap… tap… tap._ "Weiss we need to go." I can smell the sweat of a man sneaking up on someone. _Tap tap tap._

"But why? What's wrong?" She asks with a hint of fear in her eyes. I turn and grab Weiss and, gently, prod her forward.

"Someone is after us Weiss. We need to go. Now."

"But Ruby how can you…" I twitch my ears and suck some air through my nose. "Oh right. Duh." She turns and we begin to run. I look over my shoulder and I see a man in a seen black and blue trench coat with the hood he added chasing us. The coat is buttoned up and he is holding a black sword with a white handle. _"Damn. Jonathan would have to catch us as we left our weapons."_ "Weiss!" I call. "Well be better off if we split up and meet at the bull head. He's after me. You go right I'll keep straight. I'll be there I promise but right now you have to trust me. Contact Ozpin and let him know that the "Ghost Protectorate" is after me and I need an e-vac. That exact phrasing. Now go." She takes the next left, with her scroll already up against her ear. _"Ok, you want me; you got me."_

 **POV: Weiss Schnee.**

My scroll just keeps ringing, and ringing, and ringing. "DAMNIT Ozpin! Do you ever answer your scroll?" After what seems like forever the line is answered. "Hello, you have reached the desk of the headmaster. What could I assist you with?"

"Oh thank dust. Ozpin, listen close cause Ruby told me something's that are a little confusing. So please bear with me a she specified to use exact terms. She said that the 'Ghost Protectorate' Is on her. And that she needs an e-vac. We separated and I am at the bullhead we flew in on. What does it all mean?"

"I afraid that I am unable to answer that question at this time. But all I can tell you is that if the both of you want to get out at the same time then you better go find Ruby."

"I will sir."

 **POV: ?**

"What are we gonna do Oz!" I shout at Ozpin. "My niece is out there being chased by her rival with no weapon. Now granted she is the best hand to hand fighter in the group but she's keeping that too herself. Now you sent Weiss to catch up. Even if Ruby knows how to analyze a situation she will crawl right back into her shell. We can't allow this to-"

"I'm gonna have to stop you right there. Ruby can handle herself. I have seen it on FAR too many occasions. She is one of us after all."

 **POV: Ruby Rose.**

 _"I'm glad I sent Weiss away. Now I have to deal with him. My worst enemy."_ I spin to face him. He stops on the other side of the road. "Look Jonathan, I know tou have wanted this for awhile, but if you wait a few days I'll come too you. Trust me. I still want revenge."

"Ruby I don't want revenge. Hell the only reason I want you dead is because I know you want to kill me." He shouts at me. "Ruby, we were friends. And what happened wasn't my fault You should-"

"SHUT UP!" I shout at him. "You know what you did. You know that you are the reason I don't have my… my… m-mother. And you will pay."

 ** _Ruby's past._**

 **No POV.**

"Momma, Momma! Can I go play with Jonathan?" A five year old Ruby asked her mother, Summer Rose.

"Yes, my beautiful flower. But stay in the back yard. I don't want you getting lost again." Summer says sweetly. "After that we can have cookies. Ok?"

"Ok, Momma. Thank you!" Ruby shouts and flings herself on her mother. She runs outside and comes across none other than Jonathan Cobalt himself. "Come on, Johnny! Let's go play!" They ran around outside for hours. They were playing some game that Summer couldn't keep track of.

"Summer! Could you help me for a sec?" Taiyang Xiao Long, Ruby's dad, called from inside the house. That's when Summer went inside.

Outside Johnathan had stopped running around and begin to bounce from one foot to another with his knees pressed together. "Ruby, I'll be back soon. I gotta go!" He says and rushes into the house. After a second Ruby runs in too, and freezes in her spot. What she sees terrifies her to the point that she wanted to look away and die. But she couldn't.

She looked into the room and saw Summer Rose, her mother, lying dead on the floor. With a tiny someone standing there with a blood stained knife in his hand. "J-Jonathan? What are you doing?"

"Ruby, I can explain." He started.

"Explain what?!" She yelled. The girl of only five years of age stared at the bloody, lifeless carcass lying on the kitchen floor. "What did you do to Mamma?!" With the simplest of understandings of life and death, the only thought that was being processed in Ruby's mind was the fact that her mother was not coming back. The happy, radiant smile her mother always bathed her in is now a pale, crimson mess that rivals the healthy shade of red the objects that the five year old's first and last name refers to. As any child would do, Little Ruby's immediate thought is to get him back. A shove for a shove, an eye for an eye, or in this case, a life for a life.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Little Ruby shouted and rushed for the silverware drawer. That same drawer she was taught to never go into for any reason. She's well aware that the contents could cause harm in the wrong hands, but a child's emotions leaves them unaware of their sense of right and wrong.

From the drawer she produced a butcher knife. A blade that's carved many a meal for her and her family to enjoy. The sweet scent of her mother's food taints her thoughts when she realizes she'll never have those blissful meals and happy conversations in the dining room any more. The love that's been placed into the cooking utensil now tainted by the hate and anger of such an innocent soul. With knife in hand she turns to Jonathan, "Momma's gone. She's gone because of you! Why can't you just disappear!?" Ruby says and rushes at Jonathan. When she attempts to stab him, she realizes that it won't work because the edge of the knife is squared off. Instead, she tries to follow up with a violent, uncontrolled swipe that slices through the air in her way. The harsh, exaggerated motion misses its mark, allowing the young boy a chance to escape the house with his head still attached to his body.

"Momma." Ruby whispers to herself as she drops the knife. She turns, and bends over to cradle her mother's body. "Momma I don't want you to die. What about Papa, what about Yang? Momma? Wake up, please? Papa can't cook like you. Yang doesn't know how to tuck me in right. Only you can do that. What will we do? Momma?"

Suddenly, a large, heavy hand drops onto Ruby's shoulder. When she looks over her shoulder she sees her dad looking down at her. He quickly wraps his arms around Ruby, the widower embracing his daughter as she begins to sob.

 ** _Ruby's past._**

 ** _A few days later._**

Five year old Ruby had grown so much in the last three days. She went from being the happy, pure angel her mother raised her to be into a cold-hearted girl that's taken to embracing the more primal desires of her faunus heritage: The urge to hunt, and the urge to kill gather within her with the image of her mother's killer forever turning her vision red. She refused to speak for the past few days, however, that silence is broken after her mother's funeral. After the ceremony, when the priest asked for everyone that wanted to say something to stand up, all eyes focused on the small figure in red that began to make her way to the front of the room without a word, glance, or a break in her stride. As she looked throughout the room, her new glare piercing and forcing even the bravest of adults to avert their eyes, the young girl clears her throat.

"Whether or not you believe me," Ruby begins, her words cold and meaningful. Where most would be unable to speak, or would break into tears the second they speak their first syllable, Ruby was the opposite. She stands composed with her next words having been premeditated and rehearsed in the darkest depths of her mind. "No matter what you say I do or don't know I can tell you that I know who my mother's killer is, and I will finish what we started. I swear by the coffin she lays in now that I will kill Jonathan Cobalt."

At that moment it was clear that the young girl Summer Rose had raised had been buried in that same coffin beside her.

 _ **I'm totally kidding about the next update being tomorrow. I was just trying to piss people off. But in not that much of an asshole. What I would like though is some opinions. So you guys think that Jonathan Cobalt is what Ruby thinks he is? Or is he more? Sometime soon I will be starting another story that goes into Cobalts backstory and will follow closely to this. But please review. I want to know people still like this story.**_


	14. Near revenge

_**wow. What do you know. I did it. This is the fourth chapter in half as many days. Now that I got these out imma sit and wait for the reviews that never come. But, if you want that other story with Jonathan Cobalt and his team to happen let me know through private message or add it too you or review.**_

 **POV: Ruby Rose**

"It was always your fault. You killed her. Now I will let you know what it feels like." I shout in anger and rush forward. He swings his black bladed instrument of death right at my head. I plant my left leg between his and my right leg off to the side so I am standing perpendicular to him. I duck the swing and put my right hand on the ground. I put the majority of my weight on that very hand and swing my right foot through the air toward him. He ducks the strike, but I expected that. I use the momentum and pivot my left leg so I am standing and facing him. I swing my left hand, the one that has been used the least, and pummel his ear.

That strike sends him reeling. _"Now is my chance at a weapon."_ As he falls back I grab the sword in the bottom half of his sheathe. Which happens to be his ivory colored one. Then I swing the murder pole toward him and he counters with the other.

I try to match him blow for blow but it is very difficult as he knows more about a Kodāch than I do. He swoops his blade in a downward arc that I don't have time to defend myself from. But he didn't hit me. In fact he hit my blade and it went flying through the air. He held the end of the sheathe that it goes in up into the air and presses a button and the blade lands into the sheathe.

"Ruby, I don't want to hurt you! Let me explain please." He tries desperately to lie to me. But I know the truth.

"Explain what?!" I shout. "Gonna give me the play by play?!" I lunge forward again. I may not know my way around a kodāchi but I'll beat his ass with my hands. He tries swinging directly for my throat, but I just activate my semblance and distort the wind around me, knocking him flat on his back. From there I jump onto him and place my knees on his arms and my left hand on the right side of his head. I pull my right hand to punch him, but when my fist should have connected it falls right through him. He stands up, right through me. _"Right, his semblance."_

Great. I'm sorta glad he used this. Now he has less aura and I can kill him easier. "Why Johnny?! Why did you kill my mother?! My poor innocent Mamma?!"

"I didn't! I walked in on that mess and you blamed it on me!" He shouts.

"Don't try to lie! You held the god damned murder weapon! Now I'll make you taste the vengeance I've had in store for you." I run at him again. This time when I throw my leg at his head I stop it dead right next to him and drop my leg on his shoulder. I lean my entire body back as he grabs that same leg. With my right on his shoulder and my hands on the ground I kick me off into his leg, which causes him to grunt in pain and fall. With my right leg free and my hands still on the ground I pivot my hand stand and curl my left leg in so I can swing my right toward his mid section. But again he activates his semblance and my leg crashes painfully into the hard asphalt below.

"Just give up Ruby! You won't land a hit." He says. "I am able to become intangible remember?"

"Yes I remember. But I also remember that you can only hold that for a few seconds at time. Then your aura is gone. That's why I'll never stop. Not until you are dead." _"But he does have a point. If I can't hit him then I can't kill him. Maybe I have to move faster."_ That's when I kick my speed semblance into gear. I come stand in front of him in a split second and duck down placing my hands to the left of me and sweeping his legs out from under him. With my hands still on the ground I bend my arms and slalom my feet into his stomach, sending him up into the air. I jump above him using my semblance and am about to bash my foot into his chest, but I hear Weiss in the distance.

 _"Damn. Why now?"_ I let Jonathan fall to the floor. "You got lucky slime ball. But watch your back." I say with menace. "You had better leave." He gets up and starts to run. But he runs at me. _"No no no, what do I do?! No one can see me use my hand to hand! I've been forbidden from showing others."_

He swings his kodachi at me once again and this time I punch the flat of the black harbinger of death, sending it out of his hands. Then I activate my speed semblance and disappear leaving a outline of myself in rose petals in front of him.

Once he notices this he whips around only to meet my fist. I've knocked him all the way out. He hit the floor sleeping. A light snore echoing out. Just as Weiss walks down the alley. "Weiss, we need to go home. Now."

"I understand Ruby, but what about him?" She asks with clear fear. I look at him. As long as he lives he's a threat. I look around for the discarded sword. Finding it I slowly drag myself over to the blade. Once I kill him my life will be complete. I will have "...fulfilled my promise to Mamma."

"Ruby? What are you talking about?" I face palm as I realize I said that out loud.

"Nothing Weiss. You don't need to worry about it." I look at Johnny with hate in my silver pools. I'm no longer dragging my feet. I stride right up to him. "Now Jonathan. Time for you to reap what you sow." I lift his blade above my head. "An eye for an eye right you heartless ass. I hope he'll welcome you." I begin the blades deadly assault toward Jonathan's heart.

As the blade reaches half way another, smaller blade intercepts it. Knocking it from my hand. I look up and see a figure in a black hood on a roof. "The Reaper." "Hey you! Stay out of something you aren't part of. He deserves to die!" The Reaper just looks at me. Or at least I think he did. I can't tell. But he turns and runs the second a bullheads engine can be heard. I don't care. All I can see is red. I begin another grab for the weapon only to feel something soft press against me and a pair of familiar arms wrap around me. They belonged to my white haired and terrified girlfriend.

"Ruby, what's wrong? Why does he deserve to die? What could he have done to you? I can't stand too see you like this. You are not the cheerful redhead I fell in love with. Come back to me. Please."


	15. Chapter 15

_**And now, thanks to this chapter you are all finally caught up with me on where I stand writing. I tried to leave you all behind but I failed. So I hope you people enjoy and please review. PLEASE! I have gotten a grand total of three reviews. THREE! That's it. I know there are enough assholes in this world to even say simply that it's terrible. But if you are gonna tell me it is terrible then give me a reason why so I can work on it. And that goes for saying that it is good as well. Plus, if you people review me enough I'll tell you the funniest thing you will ever hear. And it is my greatest fear. Dun... Dun... Duuunnn!**_

 **POV: Blake Belladonna.**

 _"Hm. What to do?"_ I thought to myself. I'm currently sitting in the JNPR dorm, engaging in an activity with Ren that we both find beneficial. Chess.

Currently it was Ren's move. Ren was white and I was black. Big shock. I had a rook and my king left, whereas Ren had his knight and king left. My rook was on a square next to my king in the middle of the board whereas his king was in the corner and his knight only but three squares away. No matter what Ren and I always tie. None of us win. Ren grips his knight and captures my rook. _"Damn."_ I move my king and capture his knight.

"Stalemate." Ren says in that soft voice of his. You know, if I didn't have a monster crush on Yang I might have one for Ren. "Thank you for the challenge. I look forward to our next game." He says and then he stands and offers me his left hand. I take it in my right and stand to my feet.

"Thank you as well." I say. I let his hand go and got to the door. Once I have it open I turn around and smile at Ren. _"Changed my mind. I think. I'll have to think about it to be sure. But I think I like Yang more. Ok not sure."_ I smile and wave goodbye then walk across the hall and go into my teams dorm. And that's when Yang jumps me.

"Hah! I got you now! And I'll never let go." Yang says. I activate my semblance and leave a copy of myself in the still grinning Yang's embrace while I'm sitting on the bed.

I clear my throat. "Yang, I'm over here." She frowns and lets go.

"Why can't you ever let me hug you?" Yang asks dejectedly. "That's all I want."

"Oh fine. Come here you." I stand and cross the room and wrap my arms around Yang. _"I just wish she could like me the way I like her."_ Normally the fact that she always tries to hug me would be a dead away for any normal person. Except Yang hugs everyone. Once I find out who I like more, I'll make my move.

"Hey Blake? I have a question." Yang says. I let her go and look her in the eyes, gesturing her to ask. "Um, this is hard for me to say this but… I-I really l-like you. M-maybe you might wanna g-go out sometime?" Seeing Yang a stuttering mess makes me want to laugh. But I also want to cry because I can't say yes yet. But that doesn't stop my heart from racing.

"Well Yang, I can't say yes for sure yet. I like you that way but, I'm having a problem of my own. I don't know who I like more, you or R-Ren."

"How do I win you over?" Yang immediately asks. "I've wanted to ask you that for a month and now that I've done it I intend to get you if you like me. And you said you did."

"Just give me time to think it over. Okay?"

Yang opens her mouth to answer but then the door busts open. And in strolls Ruby. She immediately goes over to the closet and reaches up for the gifts that she put there for Weiss. Who just came in the room with a thought filled look on her face. _"This oughta be good."_

 **POV: Weiss Schnee.**

 _"Well, at least Ruby isn't raging anymore. But I want to learn more about his part of Ruby. Maybe if I asked her?"_ I had these same thought all throughout our bullhead flight. Before I knew it we were back at Beacon and the bullhead was landed. Ruby came into the back with a smile on her face again.

"Look Weiss, I'm sorry for what happened back there. I can't promise that it won't happen again but I promise that I will explain it all to you okay."

"Yes Ruby. I trust you and will always be there. Now, you have me very eager to open these gifts of yours. Can we go now?" I ask her.

"Yes we can." She holds her elbow out and I loop my arm around hers. We take the walk down to the dorm and Ruby flings the door open and lets my arm fall at the same time. She strides in and grabs the two boxes, one large and one small, from the top of the closet. She sets the large one on the ground and holds the small box out to me. "I would like it if you started with this one."

I take the box from her hand and peel the paper off slowly to reveal a jewelry box. I open the box and immodestly gasp at the sight I am treated to. Yang whistles and then I finally notice her and Blake. But I don't care. I pull out the necklace to better admire it.

The chain is a sparkling gold and the charm is my crest in white. And in the very center, as the focal point, where the lines originate, is Ruby's red rose. I look into the box and see matching earrings. I wrap the chain around my neck and clip it together.

I reach my right hand behind Ruby's neck and pull her close and place my lips on hers softly, tilting my head to get as close as possible. She gasps at first and begins to relax and enjoy the kiss. We don't move. Neither of us ready to pull away. But we don't move forward either as I realize just how sweet my Ruby's lips taste. _"Probably from all the cookies she sucks into her stomach."_ But I don't care.

After about two, or so, minutes, I pull away. And sit down next to the other box. This one is wrapped in an ice blue colored paper. With a pretty pink bow in the corner. "Wait Weiss." Ruby says. Effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"What is it hon?" I ask curiosity evident by the tone of voice that I use. "Why should I wait?"

"Trust me, you are gonna want to open that outside." She says. With a bit of an unnerving tone in her voice.

"Okay." I stand then try and lift the package up off the ground. This time I am able to lift it since I expected it to be heavy. But it seem lighter somehow.

After about five or so minutes we made it down the hall and out of Beacon. Once we got to the courtyard my excitement and curiosity got the better of me, and I sat down to open it. Once I got through the paper I immediately noticed that it was actually two separate objects. One large box and one small box. I reach for the smaller one first but something in Ruby's gaze deters me and I reach for the larger one. Once I get passed all the tape I pry open the flaps and see something that I never could have expected.

It was a gun. Not just any though. It was a multi-action Dust compatible, minigun. "Ruby did you buy this?"

"Weiss, I told you before, I made it." Wait she made it? "Take it out of the box, I want you to see something special."

I comply, lifting the gun out of the box, the first thing I notice is that it has a strap so I can carry it on my back. "Is that it?" I ask. But she only reaches out for me to hand it to her. When I do she looks one last time towards me and gestures for me too back up. When I do she places her right hand on the handle and left hand halfway up the body of the gun. With her feet firmly planted she pulls back on the handle, straightening it out with the body of the weapon. Yang, Blake and I all watch in stunned amazement as the weapon transforms into a slightly smaller version of Ruby's scythe. But instead of red and black, it's white and slate grey.

I reach for the scythe but stop as Ruby opens her mouth. "Come around behind me and put your left hand just below mine and your right just above mine." I do as she says, wrapping what arms around her, and widening my feet as much as she has hers.

Once my hands are in place and she is sure that I copied her stance she ducks under my arms. As soon as she lets go I can feel the weight but in this stance it is so much easier to wield. _"The first weapon I wanted to learn. But dad disagreed."_

I look to her and see that she is holding Crescent Rose, in its sniper form. Which she quickly extends to its full form. "So, Weiss." She says as she adapts the same position as me. "Do you want to start with some basics now, or open the next gift and we can go to the next place I have planned?"

"Will we be late if I say that I want to learn some basics?" I ask with some hope in my voice.

"No."


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: Hey guys! So good news, I'm not dead! I know i know, please save your applause. As you can tell from my past actions, I don't normally put authors notes with out a meaning (of some importance) in them. So what could it be here? I wonder..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _The basic gist of it is this GO READ MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE! You know, the one I gave an entire chapter to. It is VERY important. Other than that, I've got nothing. Please enjoy._**

 **POV: Blake Belladonna.**

I was startled out of my nap by my partner, Yang, jumping onto my bed. Again. "Look Yang, I know you want to be around me and all, but can't a girl take a nap?"

"Sorry Kitty, didn't know you were asleep." She says. When I lift my head to peer at her I notice that she is sitting cross legged in the corner of the bed. A sense of Deja Vu comes over me. _"Has she done this before? I'm not sure. Probably."_ "But we need to talk."

I sigh. "What is it Yang?" I say as I look angrily at her.

"Well, I mentioned that I really like you. Remember?"

"Yes Yang. I remember. Why are you bringing this up?" I ask, my irritation quickly becoming concern. "Is something wrong?" She looks rather down about what she is about to say.

"I want you to know that, while these feelings are not gone... I have found someone else that I have these same feelings for. While you also had Ren. So I say, let's try this. You date Ren, or at least ask him. And I'll ask the other one I have feelings for. We'll give that a try and if they don't work out, then we have each other. How does that sound?"

I'm astounded. Not because Yang came up with that idea. But because it makes sense. "Wow Yang. You came up with an idea that makes sense, good for you. If I agree, can I go back to sleep?"

"Unfortunately Kitty, I let you sleep too long. Our partners mission starts in a half hour."

"What?!" I shout as I leap from the bed and bolt to the bathroom. "Yang, get my cloths as I take this shower. That's the only way I'll be ready in time." I don't wait for a answer and I flip the water to warm, it only has three settings, and undress. I step into the shower to the sound of Yang laughing her ass off. "What's so funny?!" I shout from the bathroom.

"I was kidding, you have two hours. I was trying to get you up so you could ask Ren out before we left. Enjoy your shower, Kittycat." I hear the dorms door slam. _"I'm gonna kill her."_

 **POV: Weiss Schnee.**

 _"My arms feel dead."_ That training with Ruby wore me out. And I only learned part of the basics. The fucking basics! "Ruby." I say, remembering that Ruby said there was one last place we were gonna go. "Where are we off to next?"

She puts a finger to her chin. "Back to the dorm. You and I are gonna need an overnight bag and that last box that you have to open." I look over at Ruby confused.

 _"Last box? What is she... oh right!"_ I look sheepishly at Ruby. "Honestly, I had forgotten." She shakes her head and chuckles.

"Let's go while we have daylight. You don't wanna open your gift in the dark do you?" She smiles at me.

"Let's go then. Come on." She grabs my hand and begins to lead me back to the dorm. I let myself be dragged as one question appears in my mind. _"Why an overnight bag?"_ "Ruby, why do we need an overnight bag?" I ask. Knowing she's just gonna say-

"It's a surprise Weiss. Now let's just go inside and get ready, okay?" I look around and see the door to our dorm. When did we..? Oh well.

"Okay Ruby, give me ten minutes and I'll be ready. For you, I don't know how long." I pull out my scroll and give it a wave. The door opens and allows me and Ruby to enter into the room. I turn and shut the door free me and Ruby enter. That's when we notice that the room is empty. "Ruby? Any idea where Yang and Blake are?" I ask my team leader.

"They had a partner's mission today. Remember?"

"Obviously not Ruby. If I had remembered would I have asked?"

"I guess not. So where is the box? I had a bag packed so I am ready."

I sigh inwardly. "Didn't I just tell you to give me ten minutes?" I sigh as I look at her and feign anger.

"Well you did, but to be honest I wasn't paying much attention to you at that moment." She says as she starts to blush and hide her face.

"Umm, the box is in the closet." Rolling my eyes I go to my bed and produce a backpack form underneath it. I open the large pouch and put my night-gown and a spare bra and pair of panties in my backpack and reach for a clean pair of pants and a shirt for the morning. "Ruby, how late do you plan on us arriving tomorrow? I would like to be back by noon. If that is acceptable."

"It is but I would have to cancel some of the plans I had made for tomorrow. Is that okay with you as well?" She says. I can tell that I just stabbed her in the heart and that I would make it worse if I told her that I wanted to cancel the plans. And I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't interested in these plans. So I decide to play along.

"No Ruby, please. Don't cancel anything." I say. "I'd very much like to see what you have planned." Ruby blushes and looks at the floor.

"It's not as glorious as it sounds." She says. "Umm... W-Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"What is it Ruby? Is there something you - MPH!" I'm cut off as Ruby puts her lips against mine in a loving embrace. My momentary surprise is replaced with desire as I begin to return my girlfriend's forward action. I just want to sit here for the rest of my life. Ruby, the girl I love, the one I have dreamed about since the day she she fell into my luggage. Right as our lips start to brush against each other's, I lose myself to the sensation and elation of having her acknowledge me through this glorified display of affection. I take my left arm and wrap it around her back, allowing my hand to press against the nape of her neck to draw her closer to me.

She reaches her other hand up and puts it on the back of my head, running. it through my hair. I falter in the kiss for a single moment as an idea pops into my head. But only for a second.

 _"But what if she rejects it? Again."_ I can't worry about that; not now. Steeling my small resolve, I run my tongue across the red-head's upper lip, grazing the soft, plush flesh to signal that I want in.

She hesitates. _"Oh no! I messed up. She doesn't want to. What if she thinks I'm a pervert? I could lose my precious Ruby."_ But she decides to surprise me by cautiously moving her tongue closer to my lips, resuming the kiss.

I slide my tongue forward to meet hers. The tips touch gently, as if one wrong move will spoil the whole thing. They slowly begin to twirl and dance like we have been doing this our whole lives. From walking on eggshells, we delve deeper to explore our new method of affection. The two of us are complete novices, but our heartbeats, motions, and intentions all synchronize for us to trust in each other and want nothing more than to memorize every offered inch of each other.

Once we become more accustomed to the new sensation of our wet muscles against each other's, our battle for dominance begins. Our soft, hesitant embrace evolves into a battle between our tongues. Ruby makes every attempt to push the kiss into my mouth, but as the one who initiated this, I refuse to let her take control. Every attempt she makes at entry, I deny to the best of my ability. After each failed attempt I make my own counter to try invading her lips instead. Our aggressive tongue tango goes back and forth, neither of us offering ground or showing signs of letting up until a very important factor comes into play; both of us have managed to forget the basic human necessity of oxygen. I refuse to be the one to destroy our embrace, instead deciding to fight the burn within my capillaries to prolong our kiss for as long as possible. Unfortunately, my lungs are the first to admit defeat, forcing me to be the one to sever our embrace.

I finally pull away from Ruby. I pull away from her with heavy pants and parted lips. I can see the small bridge of saliva that links our tongues until it eventually dissipates with the growing distance between I take recognition that my breathing is dominating any other sound within the room, I take ample notice that Ruby is showing no signs of being winded.

"Ruby, how are you not even the slightest bit winded?" I ask.

"I'm a runner Weiss. I can't exactly run as much as I do if I can't keep up with how much air I need." She explains, then blushes. "Thank you, Weiss."

"For what Ruby?"

"Not pushing me away after I was so forward. Thank you." Her smile does what it's always done so effortlessly; it melts my heart and leaves me a slave to her simplistic elegance that helps construct who she is as a person.

"Oh, Weiss?" Ruby calls for me, disrupting my momentary daydream while I try to digest all that's happened thus far.

"Yes?" I divert my full attention into her precious, silver eyes, losing myself to her innocent gaze until she speaks up once more.

"I still I have one more thing I want to give you."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: hey guys, so I'm not dead. YAY! Most of you thought htat I was dead, and wait! Before you angrily type out "but where have you been then!? And what about all your other stories!?" Well all I have ti say to that is that I will post at my own time. Live with it. But I'm here now! And hats all that matters right?"**

 **POV: Ruby Rose.**

 _"I can't believe I'm gonna give the cloak to her."_ I thought. We ascended the hill that led to the cliff just at the end of the forest behind my home. The one that led to my mother's grave.

"Ruby where are we going?" Weiss asks.

"We are going to a cliff Weiss. A very special cliff." The cliff was special. My mother died there. And was buried there. I figured that this was my mom's cloak so I should give it to her in front of my mom. "It's in about ten feet. Just bear with me. Please." I reach my hand out for her's.

"Of course." Weiss says, slipping her cold, white hand into mine. The coldness of her hands doesn't bother me so much anymore. It never did. It took about ten minutes to reach the grave from where we were at the time.

"We're here." I say and let go of Weiss' hand. She turns quickly to look at me.

"Where is here Ruby?" she asks, very confused by now.

"I wanted you to meet the previous owner of what I am about to give you." I say, earning a confused look from the white themed heiress. I gesture to the single grave stone in the field of dead grass. Just passed the tree line. "Weiss, this is my mom. Mom, this is my girlfriend, Weiss Schnee."

She continues to stare at me. That's when I extend the box in my hand to Weiss. "Ruby, this was your mother's? And your mom is dead? I never knew. That's why you were so sad when you came home that night. I- I'm so sorry Ruby."

She puts her hand to my shoulder. I turn to look at my mother's grave. "Hey Mom, I hope you don't mind me giving this to Weiss. I know you loved it but that's how much I love her. I know it's early to say, but I really do. please Weiss, open the box."

She begins to tear at the paper around it. The sun is setting in the background, casting its still lingering orange yellow light on the cliff where we stand and I feel like I have done this before. But I know I haven't. I've seen this sunset before. I've been here too many times but it feels like i've brought Weiss here before. I watch as she strips the last of the paper and opens the box. Putting a hand to her mouth.

"This was your mom's?" She asks as she takes it out of the box. "it's absolutely beautiful. I'm blown away. There are no words for how amazing this looks. Thank you so much Ruby and…" She trails off

"Summer, Summer Rose."

"Summer." She says finishing her sentence.

"Well don't just stare at it, try it on." I say. She kneels down and places the box gently on the ground. She reaches in and pulls my mother's beautiful white cloak out of the slings it around her shoulders, enveloping her already white frame in the curtain of snow that was my mother's cloak. The only visible color is the red from the inside of the garment. I reach forward and show her how to secure the cloak and hood to her dress without tearing it.

"Ruby, I- I don't know how to thank you for this. I-"

"You don't have to, Weiss, it's a gift. They are meant to blow the receiver away."

She blushes slightly. "R-Ruby, I l-lo-love y-y, DAMN IT. Why can't I ever say this? Ruby Rose I love you. There I said it."

"I love you too, Princess. Now, let's go. I love visiting mom but I get all sad and such if I stay too long."

"Didn't you say we had one other place to go tonight?"

"I do, why do you think we have over night bags?"

"Oh, right. That is correct. I was just testing you."

I roll my eyes. "Sure you were. Come on the hotel awaits." Her eyes grow two sizes at that.

"Hotel? We're going to a hotel, that was the plan?" She asks.

"Well I would like to have at least one night with just me and my girlfriend. Is that wrong?"

"Well no, not really. But why a hotel? Yang and Blake give us enough space."

"Yes but how much love do you think an over protective sister will allow before she snaps Weiss?" Her face changes from thought full to a large wide frown.

"I guess I see your point." She says.

"That's why I have a monthly room for rent at the Vale Grand Hotel. The penthouse actually."

"Ruby, how do you afford these things?"

"Oh this? No this was a gift from my uncle Qrow years ago. I just never used it."

She face palms. "Only your family." she sighs. "Okay Ruby, let's go."

The taxi stops at the front of the hotel just as the sun finishes setting. I get out and hold the door for Weiss. When she steps out she tries to pay the driver but I stop her. "Not on your birthday." I hand the drive a one hundred lien card, which is far more than we needed, and wave him off.

I approach the door only to be stopped by a bellhop. She stands in front of me, her green hair bouncing all over the place. She has a piercing through her lip, and her uniform si roughed up, like she just got out of a fight. Her emerald colored eyes glare into mine. "Ruby? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I say. _"What is Jade doing here of all places!?"_

"I guess not, sorry, your name and face are legendary around here. 'The girl who owns the penthouse for one week of every month'"

"Speaking of which, I'm here for the night, I need my key." I know this routine too well. She's gonna hand me my key with a note that says 'meet me on the roof' and I'll have to show up. Well I'm not going too. "And make sure it's just the key this time. Last time I was here they gave me this pesky paper that I just don't want." _"Hopefully Jade gets the hint."_

"Yes, I understand Miss Rose. it'll only be a moment." Then she disappears.

"What was that all about?" Weiss asks me. And I can tell she will want an explanation.

 **POV: Weiss Schnee.**

"Okay Ruby, start talking and don't stop until I know everything to do with whatever that scene in the lobby was." I say, slightly irritated. I didn't I even take a single second to look around but if I had I would have seen the most lavish furniture and queen sized mattress that I could have seen. Even better than what I have in my room at the mansion.

"Okay, but you have to promise not to be at all angry with me in any way. And know that for the last two years trying to get away from this life."

 _"What life?"_ "Ruby, I promise not to get angry. Now please tell me."

"Well, umm. I don't know if I should tell you about just this or start from the beginning." She says as she sits down. I take the chance and pull a chair in front of her and sit down, facing the girl I love. she reaches out for my hands. I place them inside hers and notice a tear escape her eye. "So I'll start from the beginning. Right after my mom died I had problems fitting in. I started to get in fights, most of which I started. I didn't like my one. Especially Jonathan Cobalt. Whom you saw me fight earlier today. When my mom was buried I vowed I would kill him for taking her." A few more tears slip down her cheek. I remove my right hand and wipe the tears from her eyes. She reaches up and grasps my hand and keeps it up against her cheek.

"Without my mom money was tight cause she couldn't do her Huntress work. So I decided I would do it. Once I turned ten I became an information grifter. the job was easy, 'Hey bitch, carry this information to this spot to get his money and bring it back." Do good and you get paid but one day…"

 **POV: NONE**

 **Six years ago.**

Ten year old ruby ran straight to the building she was supposed to make her third drop of the day. She wasn't stupid and knew she was being underpaid but she thought she was helping her family. So she pressed on. When she arrived at the building she immediately runs to the first possible corner, covered by her hood. She had to learn things she never wanted. She had become a superb fighter. And there was more than once that she had to beat the money out of the other party.

But this night was not that case. When the blonde haired, busty beauty stepped out of the shadows, Ruby froze, obviously the other party didn't know that Ruby was the one here. Otherwise she would have flipped. _"What is Yang doing here?"_ She thought to herself. "E-Excuse me Miss. Are you the contact?" Ruby asked with her voice disguised on.

"That depends on what you have. I might be." Yang said, her cheery voice ringing out in the dead warehouse.

Young Red looks down at the papers in her hands. They were fake registration forms for the PIT. A vicious fighting arena for some of the most ruthless fighters to ever fight legally. And they are barely legal. _"Why would Yang want these?"_ Ruby thought to herself. "Do you have the required amount of lien?"

"Well, this is the last of my personal savings. It's all I have but I can make more for my family this way. My little sister does all she can but, I don't want her to have to do what she does. Whatever it is. I don't like how she comes home every day dead tired. She isn't herself anymore. It's my turn."

"Sounds like your sister is a very lucky person. Let's just make the exchange." Ruby reaches the papers out to Yang, who takes them from her. "Now give me my money and I'll be on my way."

Yang holds four hundred lien's worth of cards. Ruby snags them up and turns to leave without another glance toward her blond headed sister. But that's when things changed for the better. She was clubbed over the head from behind and knocked out.

 **POV: Weiss Schnee.**

"Who got you? why did you get hit?" I could tell that I shouldn't push too hard. This must be hard for her to tell me. She is on the verge of tears at this point. I wrap my arms around her, offering the only support that I am capable of. "Please Ruby, you can stop, you don't have to tell me anymore. Just stop."

"No Weiss. you wanted to know. Plus, I'm almost done with the story anyway…"

 **POV: No One.**

 **Five years ago.**

Ruby woke up. She remembered making the drop to her sister then, nothing. It had all gone black. "Where am I?" She asked herself. She wasn't chained, bound, or anything of the sort. She sat at a table, with a large steel door being the only thing to stand out against the whitewashed walled of wherever she was so it wasn't a kidnaping. She still had all her cloths, so it wasn't a kidnapping or a rape. so what was she doing here

"Maybe I can answer your question for you." A voice says from the either side of the steel door. "Not very soundproof is it?" Ruby thought to herself. The door swung open to reveal a tall man dressed mostly in black and wearing glasses. He had silver hair and despite being inside, he wore a green scarf. He carried a cane in one hand and a tray with cookies and a mug of something or another in the other. "My name is Ozpin. I run a school called Beacon. And your name is Ruby Rose, well known street broder. Seems like you have broken the law more times than anyone your age should, tell me, Dear Child, what causes this to be the case?"

"Why should you care?" Ruby asks, unwilling to trust Ozpin. "It's not like you can help any. No one but me can, so just go away and leave me be. Or call the cops already and get it over with."

"Dear Child, I do not intend to call the Police." Ozpin says, his voice softening slightly. "Cookies?" He asks as he places the tray on the table and takes the mug in his other hand. Leaning his cane against the table he sits in the chair across from Young Red. "Please Ruby, tell me what caused this and I will help you. I promise. Hey, I'll even let you go to my school, just like your mother and father did."

"My mom went to your school?" Ruby asks with a growing interest being shown in her eyes.

"Yes. She did. And you could two. But only if you tell me what's going on."

"Okay. Ill tell you." Ruby said as she sighed, resigning herself to defeat. "It's not as complex as it sounds. it's really rather simple. When my mom died, we had started to run out of money. We had to scrounge for food. Yang and Dad did all they could, but it wasn't enough. So I started to do what I could. which is what led me here today. That's it. Pure and simple."

"Wow. That is something that should not happen too someone like you. So what if Ii gave you a check of one thousand lien every two weeks. Would you like that?" Ozpin asks Ruby.

"Yes sir, I would. But I don't want to drain you too much." Ruby said.

"My dear Ruby, you won't drain me. So here, I'll make it two thousand, and the other thousand every check want you to put aside to use as a personal savings, okay?"

"Mr, I- I don't know what to say. Th-thank you." Ruby says.

 **POV: Weiss Schnee.**

"So that's why you, and now I, have all the money that we do. Ozpin." I say. I had never imagined that Ruby had these problems. She never lets it show. "But Ruby, why tell me? How many others know?"

"Just you, me, and Ozpin." Ruby says. But then her face lights up with an idea. _"Well at least she's smiling."_ I thought. "Hey Weiss?"

"What is it?" I ask, the curiosity in my tone very apparent.

"How opposed are you too…"


	18. Like a drug

**_A/N: happy valentines all! Welcome back to silver stream! Now I want to address something, I changed the name of this for a specific reason. And it will be made more important as the story progresses. Now, I can't stress this enough, and I even posted it in a full chapter authors note and this is the last time I will say something about it. Read ALL my stories. And I'm not saying that just to get views. I'm saying it cause it is important. VERY important. Now that that's out of the way_**

 ** _TRIGGER WARNING!:THERE IS SMUT THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU CAN SKIP DOWN TO UNDER THE HYPHON LINE AT THE BOTTOM TO SEE THE IMPORTANT PLOT POINT!_**

 **POV: Ruby Rose.**

"Weiss, are you opposed to… nothing. Nevermind, it was stupid." I say, trying to avoid the topic that I was gonna bring up.

"Ruby, you don't have to hide anything from me. Please, what was it?" she asks, and I can tell she won't let it go. She flips her hair over her shoulder and I am minorly distracted by the white beauty I get to call my girlfriend. I don't want to screw anything up, that's why this is so hard for me to ask.

I immediately begin to twiddle my fingers together. "W-Weiss? Would you b-be opposed t-t-to s-s..." that's where I leave it. She either has no idea what I am going for, or just doesn't want me to know she does. Cause I can't tell for sure.

"Would I be opposed to what Ruby?" she asks. _"Maybe she doesn't know? I can just play it off."_

"N-nothing, Weiss. it was about cookies. That's all." _"Yeah cookies. She will believe that. I think I am good."_

"Don't lie to me Ruby. I don't want either of us to hide anything or feel like we have too. So please, ask me."

 _"Nope. Not in the clear."_ "W-well, umm. I-I was g-gonna ask y-you t-to move in with m-me. Right into this h-hotel. Qrow wanted me to. I just never felt the need. I loved my little… well, let's not go into that just yet."

"That's it? Well, I don't know yet Ruby. I would love too but, what about Y-"

"Are you about to ask about Yang? Cause I cleared it with her a couple days ago. All that we would have to do is go back and get the rest of our stuff."

She blinks, momentarily shocked. She opens her mouth to speak again but I cut her off just like the last time. "Yes, Ozpin is also fine with it. In fact, it was his idea."

Her face becomes one of contemplation as she debates my offer. _"I think I dodged a bullet. Unless she decides to-"_

"Well, yes. But I don't think that that was what you were gonna ask me. Now please love, what is it?" Wait, did I just hear that right?

"Weiss? Did you just say yes?" I ask in pure disbelief.

"Yes I did."

"Oh wow. Awesome! And to think I almost spoiled it by asking for se-" i immediately catch myself.

She smiles wide. "I knew it!" She shouts. "I knew that was what you were gonna ask me." I blush to match, no, surpass the color of my hood. So red my hood looks pale. "Ruby," she starts, completely serious but also blushing hard. I turn to face her completely, instead of the side view that I had of her.

Right when I get to the point that I am facing her, she places one of her cold, white hands on my shoulder; and presses her lips to mine. My eyes widen in surprise. But I soon find myself melting into the kiss, wanting it to never end.

That's when she decides to put her other hand on my shoulder and push me down onto the bed. She straddle my waist, never once breaking our lips contact. She decides to deepen our kiss by swiping her tongue across the bottom of my upper lip. Without any hesitation I part my lips to allow the spongy intruder in. Unlike our last time kissing, I allow the battle to take place in my mouth. while our tongue tango continues I begin rubbing small circles in her back. She eventually breaks the lock that our lips had and presses her lips to my neck.

I can feel the small amount of suction she is applying to the skin right next to my windpipe. I moan involuntarily. Knowing what this will eventually lead to I reach my hands behind me, a difficult task as I was pressed up against the bed, and untie the shoe strings that keep my corset on. When Weiss realizes this she pulls away for a second, allowing me to loosen the strings. She reaches her hand out, then try's to pull it away as she blushes.

I grab the hand before it gets too far, and guide it too her target, my left breast. "That was what you wanted right?" She only nods and begins to massage the soft, 32 B sized object in her hand. She reaches her other hand out and takes hold of my other, massaging it as well. When this happens I become all too aware that my cloths, and hers, are getting in the way. I raise my hand and she immediately stops and retracts her hand.

"I'm sorry Ruby, did I do something wrong?" She asks, becoming embarrassed.

"No love. You did something right. But I happened to notice that these," I pull my shirt and corset over my head, removing them from my body. "Were getting in the way." She starts to blush as she sees me in my red and place pinstriped bra. I grab her hands and place them back on my chest, allowing her to better fondle my small but still growing chest.

She blushes as she begins to massage my soft mounds, forcing me to let out a small but unexpected moan. She leans up and I press our lips together to initiate a very heated, passion filled tongue tango.

when next I pull away I have the bottom edge of Weiss's shirt on my hand. "You two." I say. "I want to see my beautiful princess on her full glory." She blushes again when I say that. But it's noticeably less. And I stopped blushing a while ago, letting the moment be just that. A moment.

"B-but. Mine aren't as big as yours. They don't really count do they?" She looks down, dropping her hands to her side. The smile that comes too my lips is one that cannot be faked. She looks at me, near tears, but I just smile lovingly. She looks at me confused.

"Weiss, dear. Can I tell you a secret?" I ask, keeping my voice low, lustful, and secretive. "I promise you will love it."

"W-what is it Ruby?" She asks nervously. But she isn't blushing.

"I really wish I had your sized breast." The look she gave me was like she was blown out of this world.

"What do you mean? I thought bigger was better?"

"No. Not always. I wish mine were like yours cause then I won't have people staring all the time." I look at her and tug her shirt upward again. But this time she allows me and we remove the useless piece of inhibitory cloth. Leaving her in her ice blue bra. Showing off her 32 A sized breast off to me.

I wrap my arms around my angels waist and drag her onto my lap. She's not blushing anymore. Now it's just us. Her and I, no more shame. I lay back, causing her to fall on top of me. Pressing our breasts and mouths together. I wrap my arms around her and unclasp the bra, which she allows to fall to the floor. She reaches behind me, with some difficulty as my back is against the bed, and undoes mine two. She pulls it off of me. All the while our lips stay together in a heated and passion filled tongue tango.

I'm loving this. Every brush of skin, every time our, by now erect, nipples connect it sends tingles down my spine. Exciting me too my core. I can feel it all. "Am I ready for this?" Well, ready or not here it comes.

I reach my arms from where they are to the zipper in the back of her skirt, never once breaking lip contact. When I grasp the zipper she pulls back, leaving our mouths connected by a thin line of saliva. She smiles and nods, giving me the go ahead to start lowering the zipper; loosening the skirt. She leans forward and latches her lips to my neck again, nibbling on the spot, causing pleasure to shoot down my spine and collect in the spot between my thighs.

I gasp, and she retreats to marvel at the red mark she must have left. I pull the zipper the rest of the way down, and she grips the white piece of clothing. With a flick of the wrist, she tosses it to the side where it lands somewhere in the room. Leaving Weiss in nothing but an ice blue pair of panties. "Huh, they match her bra." That was my thought. My last one before she flipped us, putting me on top while she undoes the ties for my black skirt, loosening it around me.

She throws my skirt to the side to reveal my pink boy shorts. _"Probably should have warned her that my sisters taste rubbed off on me."_ "Really?" She asks, earning a sheepish smile from me.

"Sorry Yang rubbed off on me." I say. The my sheepish grin becomes a full blown smile as I lean down to her ear. "Kinda like what I'm gonna do too you." I whisper, causing her to shiver with anticipation. I bite down on her ear lobe and tug on it slightly, causing her to shiver even more. Her hands come up to my breasts once again, but this time she places my nipples inbetween her pointer and middle fingers, pinching just enough to cause pleasure.

I lean back, her hands following me. The look on her face, the one of pure love and lust erases any doubt that I may have had. I will do this with her, if she wants. "Are you sure you want this princes?" I ask.

She looks back at me with even more love. "Absolutely Ruby. I love you, and you are all I have left. I will love you forever."

That was the last straw holding my sanity. I grab her hands and move them out of the way, making her frown slightly. I lean down and capture one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking gently as I rondel the other with my hand, twisting and teasing the nipple. _"I'm gonna blow your mind love."_ I reach my hand inbetween her and the bed, stopping at the edge of her underwear. She seems to know what I want as she nods.

When she does I slip my hand under the hem of the fabric and grip her rear, causing her to moan more. She wraps her arms around me head, probably to hold me in place. With my left hand kneading her breast and my left doing it too her butt, she is getting stimulated all over. _"Sorry princess, but foreplays over."_ I lean back, causing her to mewl, yes mewl, unhappily. I put one finger to her lips silencing the next before it can start.

I grip the hem of her panties and start to slide them off, but stop to wait for her to allow me. I look into her eyes and she nods once again. I drag them down slowly, savoring my fist glance at my princess's beautiful vagina. The shaved, white skin calls out to me, and I lean down and kiss her just below the belly button, slowly trailing my lips down her body. Once they come to her glistening lower lips I pull back slightly to wink at her. I put out my thong and lick from the bottom of her wet snatch to the top, causing her to moan in pleasure. I never dipped in and and never went farther then she allowed me. But I kept licking up and down.

"R-Ruby. S-s-stop, ahh, asking me for p-p-permission. I am yours darling and I love you. Do as you, ahh mhmm, w-wish." She says, allowing her to please her with no guilt. And I will. I pull my tongue back into my mouth and place my lips to her lower ones, and begin to suck and lick. After a couple minutes her breathing starts to quicken, that's when I push my tongue, rather forcefully, into her dripping pussy, causing her to gasp and moan even louder as I twist and swirl my tongue around in her depths. Licking at her walls. And the taste is heavenly. It's a sweet, and tart at the same time. "R-Ruby, something's coming!" Weiss shouts.

As her pants and moans increase in volume I work my tongue faster. I don't wanna use fingers yet. That's round two. She throws her head back and shouts, making me glad we have the penthouse as our new home. Suddenly some foreign liquid floods my mouth, with the same taste as before. I don't move my mouth, trying to get as much as I can of the delicious love juice coming from my lover. She finally settles down, her body ceasing the orgasmic spasms, and falls flat on her back panting. "Ruby?" She says.

I swallow the mouthful of the liquid that Weiss had given to me. "Yes dear?"

She leaps forward and spins me around, slamming me onto the bed, right where she was not two seconds ago. "It's your turn." She says sensually. She slips her first fingers from each hand underneath the waistband of my boy shorts, and slowly begins to drag them down, pulling them all the way off and throwing them to the side, landing them right next to hers.

I blush as I remember something I should have told her. "I-I'm sorry W-Weiss. I should have told you that I d-don't sh-shave. I only t-trim d-down there." I say as she looks at the small, triangular patch of pubic hair that I have.

She looks up at me and smiles. "I don't mind at all. In fact I think it's cute." She says. "But enough. It's time for me too please you." She bends down and places her mouth right above my glistening crotch, ready to do what I did. Or at least that's what I thought. She lifts two fingers up and shows them to me as she places her lips around my clit, shucking hard on the erect pleasure button.

She places the two fingers at the entrance to my sacred area, ready to treat me to a wild ride. But I can't focus. The pleasure I am already getting is outstandingly wonderful. She pushes the two fingers to the first knuckle and I gasp. She begins to flick her tongue back and forth across my clit, causing me to become even more heated, also causing me to begin to arch my back. I reach my hands down and grab the back of her head, forcing her to keep it there. I even take the little tiara she wears out of her ponytail, causing her beautiful white hair to flow pushes the fingers to the second knuckle and I can't stop the moans from coming. She draws her fingers back and begins to pump them in and out, causing a series of moans to be repeated without my consent. Not like I wouldn't have stopped them anyway.

With each pump her fingers go deeper, until they can't any more and I feel a sharp pain. "Ack!" My body curls up against the force and Weiss stops.

"Ruby? What happened, are you okay?" She asks concerned.

"I-I'm fine W-Weiss. You just broke my hymen. Officially claiming my virginity. Congrats." I say smiling. She smiles back at me and waits for me to give the go ahead. Once the pain stops I nod. Allowing her to keep going. She begins to get back to the pleasuring rhythm from before causing me to once again arch my back, my ears twitching in delight. "Weiss I'm gonna- gonna c-c- ahh!" The pleasure hits a climax and my fluids begin to gush, and Weiss catches most of it in her mouth. She looks at me and visibly swallows, and smiles again. "You know I'm gonna take yours now right?"

Her eyes widen as I pull her down and roll over, forcing her back into the mattress again. "Ruby I wanna please you two. And if I get a round two you should as well."

"Fine." I say as I spin, planting my lower lips at her upper lips. "I wouldn't start yet Weiss. This might hurt." I say as I place two fingers at her entrance. She gasps as I slowly begin to push into her lower region. I keep it at a slow advance, until I feel the barrier known as her hymen. "Weiss, I love you." I say as I push forward, breaking the thin layer of tissue. Causing her to gasp in pain. She places her lips on my lower one and begins to writhe and twist her tongue in my depths, lifelong her pained groans. I place my hand tongue on her clit and flick the joy button causing her to gasp while eating me out.

I begin to slowly, but firmly piston my fingers out of my princess's lower region. Causing her to gasp and moan on a loop. She took two fingers of her own and inserted them into my snatch as well. She begin to mirror my pace and flick my clit the same way, causing me to moan as well. After about five minutes of finger pumping, moaning, and licking I begin to get the same euphoric feeling just before orgasmic release. "Weiss I'm gonna cum again!"

"M-me two Ruby." She says. Right after that we both throw our heads back in euphoria; our orgasms overtaking us. After we both finish Weiss begins breathing heavily. She looks at her bloodied fingers and smiles. I look at mine, still collapsed on top of Weiss, and smile as well. I flip my body over and roll off Weiss, placing my head on her chest as she wraps her arm around me, and we lay here till we fall into blissful and love filled slumber.

 **POV: ?**

I remember that night. The night that was soaked in blood. The night I had to take a life important to me. Then frame it on a small boy. A night that should never have s sister cause I set myself into an anger noun future for revenge. The night I killed her. My...


	19. We did what? And who died!

**POV:Weiss Schnee.**

 _"Why am I so sore? Where am I? And why am I naked?"_ These are the thoughts that flash through my mind as I wake up. I try to sit up but a pair of arms was wrapped around me. I looked to my left and saw Ruby clutching me. I smiled as the events of last night flashed into my head. _"That's right, I'm not a virgin anymore. Good thing I disowned dad… otherwise things could have been bad."_ But as I look at the smiling face of my sleeping girlfriend I can't help but be happy about this.

I place my hand on her shoulder and softly shake it. "Ruby dear, get up." She opens her eyes but doesn't move.

"I've been awake this whole time. For like the last two hours actually. I just didn't want to let you go. You know, you snore. Not loud but a soft, small snore that no one hears."

I can feel a blush on my face. "N-no I don't. You were hearing things."

"Sure. I was hearing things for the last two hours." She giggles. That's when I realize something. Ruby's internal clock always wakes her up at four.

"It's only six o'clock? Why am I up this early on a Sunday?" She just giggle again. "And what is so funny?"

"Nothing is funny. I was just thinking. So, when do you wanna go get all our stuff and move it in?" She asks. I look at her in confusion. Then smile as I remember last night when she asked me to move into here with her.

"As soon as possible love." She sits up and the blanket falls off her, revealing her breast to me. "R-Ruby. You aren't clothed." I say as I feel a blush creep onto my face.

She looks at me and begins to laugh. Not that cute little giggle I've been getting lately. But a full fledged laugh. "W-Weiss. We- we just had… haha… sex and you still- HAHAHA- get embarrassed seeing me nude. You don't have to be." I immediately feel foolish for being embarrassed.

"Guess what?" I say with an idea popping into my head.

"What?" She asks.

"I win." I say as I pinch the side of her boob and slide out of the bed, getting ready to get dressed.

"No you don't." She says from the bed. "I do. I have the winning view." She stands and starts getting dressed as well.

 _"Alright Rose, try this one."_ "Hey Ruby?" I ask.

"What?"

"I think I changed my mind."

"About what?"

"Everything." I say, trying to sound sincere. "I don't know if we are ready to live together. I wasn't even wholly ready for last night." I say, plopping down on the bed. "I mean, we're just teenagers Ruby, are we ready for all this?"

She sits next to me with a concerned look, and places her arm across my shoulders. "Hey, hey. It's fine. If you aren't ready then you don't have too." _"Gotch Ruby."_ I push her too the floor.

"Now I win." I say laughing. Of course I still want to move in. And I was ready for last night. Would I have done it otherwise? Now finish getting dressed and let's go." She looks at me kinda dazedly. "Give up and let's go, I win." I say as I slip a fresh pair of panties from my backpack on.

"Uh, Weiss? Don't you wanna shower first?" Ruby says from the floor. "Jeez, how could I have forgotten."

"This changes nothing!" I shout as I grab the rest of the cloths from my bag and grab a towel out of the closet, her laugh can be heard from the surprisingly large bedroom.

"Last door on the left!" She shouts from the bedroom. This penthouse has a lot more space then I realized last night. The bedroom is at the end of a long hall that has two doors on either side. At the other end of the hall is a massive living room.

I walk down to the door she specified and go inside to take the shower. I look around at the massive bathroom. The floor is white tile while the walls are a cool slate grey. The bathroom has a bathtub and a separate standing shower. And a sink with a large mirror on the left wall.

"Wow." I mumble to myself. "Big bathroom." It's almost as big as the one I have at home.

"We can repaint it if you want." Ruby said from behind me, startling me right out of my skin.

"Ruby don't do that! You scared me half to death." I say, laughing. "Anyway, how are we gonna afford this? I'm gonna be cut off and we will have no income."

Her face darkens for a second but brightens up so fast that I wasn't sure it actually happened. "Weiss don't worry about it. Were gonna be alright. You have your Dust shop that will make you some money. And… I can get us some mines. We are gonna be fine. Now, are you gonna shower alone or do you want me to go with you?"

"Well I may not know how to work the thing so why don't you help me?" I ask shyly. "And d-don't get the wrong idea, o-once I figure it out I won't need you to help me. Then I can do it on my own."

She just giggles. "Sure Weiss." She was already naked, so I just took off what I had on and stepped into the shower. I looked down and realized the shower floor was different then the rest of the floor. It was a bunch of colored stones of different shapes sizes and colors aligned in a cobblestone type pattern.

"Ruby, this bathroom is impressive. Not something I expected." I say.

"Well we are in the penthouse Weiss. It takes up the whole floor." She says sarcastically. I just chuckle under my breath. "Okay. So this is how you do this. And this is…" she kept on going but I was running on autopilot as I thought about the woman that I loved so much.

 **POV: The Reaper.**

 _That night, well actually it was day. I had to kill her, she needed to die. I wasn't hired to do it, but something's would be majorly changed and we would lose any hope of beating m- I mean her._

 _I remember when I did it. And I remember how I got away with it. The only kill that I wasn't forced to do but hated. Just like yesterday._

 _She has to go. Someone needs to do it. Well actually, it has to be me._ "Maybe I can figure something else out." _I thought to myself in vain hope that I wouldn't have to. But I do. I stood on the building across the small street from a small home in the small island of Patch. I waited for the husband to be upstairs and the little yellow haired girl of there's was out. The red haired one was outback playing with a little boy._ "Now is the only chance I'll get." _I leap from the roof and land next to the front door. Reaching my hand out I find that the front door was left unlocked. I reached out and opened the door._

 _She was in the kitchen, making some kind of food and watching the kids play some game in the back that she couldn't seem to grasp. I ghosted over to the counter, and grabbed the knife in my gloved hand. I planted myself behind her and grabbed her mouth at the same time that I jabbed the knife into her throat, shortly after removing her snow white cloak. I spin her around and slash diagonally a tossed her chest. She starts to fall tack but I grab her shirt and jab her again, just to make sure the job was done. That was when a little boy walked in. I crouched down. "Come here, kid." I say. He walks over to me totally afraid. I reach the handle of the knife out to him. "Take this for me okay?" I ask._

 _He just nods and takes it. I take the cloak and walk up the flight of stairs to a room marked by a rose. "My little rose." The door says. I open the door and toss the cloak on the bed. Closing the door behind me I take a piece of paper and scrawl the words "for my Rose. My last gift." The I open the bedroom window and leap out._ "For the sake of the stream." _That was what I thought as I walked away from the situation I created._

 **POV: Weiss Schnee**.

"Come on Ruby! Just tell me what's up. You haven't said anything since we got on the bullhead. What's the matter?" I asked her for the hundredth time.

She just sighed and looked away, a burning anger in her eyes.

"Hey Ruby? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Asked the strange girl that Ruby had called Jade the night before.

"It had better be quick. I don't have a lot of time." She said as she walked to where she was. When I tried to follow she stopped me. "No Weiss, please don't follow me." With that she walked off. They stood there and exchanged words. Jade smiled after she said her piece and walked off with a small, triumphant grin on her face.

"What was that about Ruby?" I asked. But she didn't answer. She just looked angry.

"I don't want to talk about it okay?" Ruby said. She slumped in her chair again and I rested my arm over her shoulders.

"You don't have to, I just want to know if you will be okay."

"I'll be fine Weiss." Then she went silent again. But she did lean her head on my shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: hey guys! I'm finally back. Sorry about the wait for those of you who actually read this trash. Any way, I apologize for my infrequent uploads, I had a beta quit on me so I have to do everything, that and me getting into the services is gonna slow it down even more. But I am not done! Nay, I have only begun. Getting rid of THIS asshole is gonna be the hardest thing you will ever do. But now that I have no editor or beta I have to start asking this most vile question. Please review if you have ANY feedback. Good or bad.**_

 **POV: Ruby Rose.**

 _"Okay, so what do you want?" I ask Jade. She had just called me over as I was walking out of the hotel with Weiss. "And make it quick."_

 _"Okay, here's the basics Kay?" Jade says in her usually hyperactive voice that over the last year and a half I have gotten so annoyed by. "Daddy-o still owns you for six months yeah? And he pays you well, but he's got another job for ya Kay?"_

 _I sigh. "Okay send me the details on my scroll. And make it quick. I wanna do it tonight."_

 _"Okay! You are to meet Daddy on the roof of your new home. Kay?" She says the last part seriously. Which is weird for her._

Weiss and I are still on the bullhead flight heading towards beacon. I looked down at my scroll where my target flashed on screen. Ace Averys. He was a well to do man that had no family and no life. The file says he needs to go cause he is a major business rival to the one who asked for the service. _"Why am I still doing this?"_ I look over at Weiss as she wraps her arm around behind me, pulling me close. _"That's why. Until her dust shop is going I'll need to be able to provide. I have money but, only enough for a couple of extravagant years."_ I tap a few buttons on my scroll and the windows change and my bank account is pulled up, I look at it and smile.

 **POV:Weiss Schnee.**

I didn't see that. Nope, I did not see Ruby's money. That didn't happen. I couldn't have. There is no way she has over a quintillion lien. Not possible. To be exact she had 2,432,126,795,903,900,978.

I blink and rub my eyes with my free hand, and take a slight glance back at the page. Nope, not going crazy. I look away before Ruby can catch me looking.

"Are you okay Weiss? You keep rubbing your eyes." Ruby says. I smile at her.

"I'm fine Ruby. Just didn't expect to be up so early on a Sunday."

"Here." She says as she sits up and leans me over onto her shoulder and pulls me close. "You get some rest. I'll wake you when we get there." She says. I just nod my head. Then everything goes black. _"Hmm, didn't think I would sleep."_ I thought as it blanketed me.

"Weiss. Wake up." Ruby said to me. Shaking me gently. "Let's go. We're here." I groan and sit up. Somehow I had found myself resting my head on Ruby's lap.

"Okay." I say as I stretch. "Let's go pack."

"Actually we have to report to Ozpin first."

"Oh joy." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what it is but I don't like that man. Something about him is just, wrong." "Alright. Let's get it over with."

We begin making our way towards Ozpin's office, bumping into Yang along the way. "Oh, heya guys! How did it go yesterday?"

"It went along pleasantly. Although I think you should question Ruby on her spending habits. She bought me a Dust store Yang. An entire store." I say, making Ruby look down and avert her eyes.

"Ruby!" Yang shouts, throwing me off. "Just cause you ditched us young doesn't mean you know everything okay? Yup can't recklessly-"

"WAIT WHAT!" I shout, cutting Yang off. "What do you mean 'ditched us young'? She lived on her own!?" I look over at Ruby who is throwing Yang a death glare.

She turns calmly to me. "Weiss, please go to the room and begin packing. I want all your things gathered for our departure by the time I arrive. Clear?" She says calmly.

"Look Rubes, I'm sor-"

Ruby raises her hand, silencing Yang. "You are dead to me. Focus on you. Maybe I'll forgive you soon. But I'll never tell you another thing again. Good day. Xiao-Long." She says cordially as she turns and walks away. Leaving Yang near tears. I'm just impressed that Ruby can speak so formally.

I turn and look at Yang. "Hey, it's gonna be fine." I say as I place a hand on her shoulder. "It'll blow over. Ruby can't keep a grudge."

"You're wrong. She still doesn't speak to Dad. And she still wants that Cobalt kid killed as well. All she really is is a pent up ball of anger that needs to get out."

"But you're her sister!"

"And Cobalt was her best friend." She says and walks away. I walk back to the dorm and begin packing.

 **POV: Ruby Rose.**

I stood at the entrance to Ozpin's office. Waiting as patiently as I could. Fidgeting silently and hopefully not noticeably. It was then that Professor Goodwitch opened the door and stepped out.

"Ozpin is ready to see you." She says then stalks off. I walk to the slightly ajar door and peek in, seeing him facing his window.

"Are you just gonna sit there and stare? Or are you gonna come in here and talk?" Ozpin said as if he knew the whole time that I was there. He probably did.

"Yes, right. Sorry." I say as I step in the door and sit in the chair on the other side of his desk.

"Ruby Rose. You do not have to be so timid and formal around me. You are part of the circle. Why is it that you are here?"

"Well Oz, to put it simply me and Weiss are moving. We will still attend classes but we are moving to my penthouse in the nearby hotel on the outskirts of town." He just nods at this.

"I knew that. I already have the papers in the right place to allow it. What is the other reason you have come?"

"The crime lord that is known by his subordinates only as Daddy is calling upon the deal I had made before. He's giving me another mission. An assassination. The target is Ace Averys. Business man. But I have a partner. And that partner is none other than Jonathan Cobalt himself. I cannot promise I can control myself. So I request that I be allowed to use my knives instead of Crescent Rose. Otherwise he will die."

"Your request has been granted Ruby. And the knives will be found in your locker. Take them home this afternoon. I will place a false story in the papers as always. But you know that this comes with more time in my circle."

"I understand." He just nods to dismiss me.

"Oh, and Ruby?" He says, effectively regaining my attention. I turn to look at him. "You will have to tell her eventually."

I can feel my facial expression darken as I scowled at him. "Please just make sure this gets covered up 'Wizard'." At the use of his code name he merely waves me off. I open the door and step outside. _"I just hope Weiss isn't worried. Now that's another talk I have to have."_ I look to my left and see Cobalt standing there. Holding a dust crystal that I have never seen before.

"What do you want Cobalt?" I ask, drawing his attention. He just looks at me. No remnant of any emotion on his face.

"I want to clear my name. And this crystal will prove it. Wanna see what really happened to your mother?" I just blinked, stunned. Then I smiled, a chance to prove that I was right, bring it on.

"Okay Cobalt, you're on." I step next to him

"But-" he says, pausing just a moment to smile, then immediately slips back into his cold persona. "If I'm right, I get my best friend back. Deal?"

"Oh poor Johnny, if you're right, I'll be your friend again. Promise, but I know what I saw." He just reaches his hand forward, extending the glowing crystal toward me. I place my hand on it and everything goes black.

 **POV: Ruby Rose** ** _(inside young cobalts body)_**

"What am I looking at?" I say as I see that day almost eleven years ago. I stare on in horror as I see me playing with Cobalt.

"We are seeing my memories from that day. To prove a point, now watch." He says.

"No Johnny, you gotta chase me!" Younger me said. Laughing as she ran from the body we inhabited.

"Ruby I gotta go!" We, well younger Cobalt, says. He dashes into the house. _"No no no no no! I can't see this again!"_ But something isn't right. My mom is standing there just fine. "Hi miss Rose! I gotta go to the- ahh!" He shouts as blood suddenly covers him. And there they stood, the Reaper. They had a knife deep in my Mothers back, hand over her mouth. The reaper kneels, facing us as my mother bleeds out on the floor, staring at the carnage and corpse on the ground, soaked in a crimson flow of my mother's essence.

"Come here kid." The Reaper says. Young Jonathan complies, absolutely terrified. "Be not afraid for I only hunt who I am told, but here, hold this." The Reaper says, handing us the knife and taking my mother's cloak. Then heading upstairs. "He didn't do it… the Reaper did!"

 **POV: Ruby Rose.**

I stood stunned. Jonathan was next to me smiling. "So do I get my best friend back?" He says. I was shocked even by that.

"Sure. But will you help me?" I ask, finally regaining my senses.

"With what?" I just smiled.

 _ **A/N(2): sorry (afterthought.) in Lou of me loosing my beta, the position is now open! If interested just PM me. I'll read it as soon as possible and I'll get back too you. But to be my beta for this story you have to be my beta for all of them. And you cannot know why yet but it is most essential.**_


End file.
